Love's Enduring Gift
by ARoseOnThePiano
Summary: Takes place in Ancient Egypt. Priest Seto is set to marry his cousin who happens to be the Pharaoh if the Pharaoh does not find a suitable woman. The Pharaoh must be married soon and produce an heir. Priest Seto can bear children. The priest meets a blonde man and falls for him. Yaoi. Some lemon, Mpreg, possible rape, cuss words, and lots of Kuribohs. Priest Seto x Jono
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys. This is my second fanfic. I hope you like it! It'll be different that what I usually write about because it takes place in Ancient Egypt. I didn't get to watch a lot of the Yugioh in Ancient Egypt stuff. I know that Priest Seto is named "Set" but in the English anime, they still called him "Seto."

A friend of mine who is also a huge Puppyshipping fan (like myself) requested that I write a fanfic set in Ancient Egypt with less lemon scenes (my first fanfic has a lot and counting! ) and she also wanted Mpreg. I don't usually do that, but I will do it here to keep my friend happy. (Love ya, Alli! ;))

So... Here are my warnings: Yaoi, some lemon scenes, Mpreg, possible rape, and cuss words (obviously. )

Pairings: Priest Seto x Jono, Some light Priest Seto x Atem hinted.

Enjoy!

It was early in the morning. A very attractive young man slept soundly. He hummed softly during his sleep. You were able to tell that he was having pleasant dreams. The Young man's name was Set, or Seto as they called him. He was cousin to the Pharaoh Atem and also a priest.

In his dream, he was holding hands with someone. He felt very happy and at peace.

"May I please see your face?" He asked.

The person's face was starting to reveal itself. It was very blurry, so he couldn't see anything. All he saw was golden hair. He was rudely awakened, thus causing the dream to end.

A furry creature bumped onto him.

"What?!"He mumbled.

An elderly lady came up to him.

"Good Morning, Seto!" She said cheerfully.

"Good Morning!" Seto said.

The furry creature that was next to the lady looked at Seto angrily as if he were demanding a "Good Morning " from him.

"And good morning to you too, Kuriboh." Seto said as he tickled the furry creature's head.

Seto's mother was dead for a long time, so he befriended the elderly lady that lived in the Pharaoh's palace and she became his mother figure.

"That look tells me that you slept well and had pleasant dreams. Is that correct? " She asked.

Seto smiled and nodded.

"The Pharaoh wanted to meet with you today. " She said cheerfully.

"Oh... I guess I'll have to get ready, then. " He said sadly. He already knew why he wanted to meet with him.

"Cheer up, child. Everything will be fine." She said as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I trust the gods will help me, I suppose. " He sighed.

The Pharaoh was at the age where he had to marry. He needed to produce an heir within the next year. If the Pharaoh did not find a suitable woman to marry, he had to marry his cousin. The only living cousin he had was Seto. Seto was a special case too. Seto was already going to be a priest, but if he had not had his current condition, he probably would be a low priest. Seto was born with an ability to bear children though he was a man. Seto found out about that on his 15th birthday and didn't take it well. It took a while for him to accept his ability. He tried very hard to keep it a secret. Some men found out about it and tried to rape him. Especially Thief Bakura. He succeeded. Seto cringes everytime he hears about him.

*Flashback *

Seto was outside caring for a horse that he befriended. He wanted to spend his 15th birthday with that horse. One of his friends who was a slave told him that he might give it to him as a gift of his parents allowed it.

Suddenly Thief Bakura appeared.

"Well well... " He said.

Seto looked up at him.

"You're the Pharaoh's cousin, right? " He asked.

"What? " Seto asked. He was confused.

"I've heard of your special talent. " Thief Bakura said. He gave Seto an evil smirk.

Seto looked very scared.

"It's OK. I'll be gentle. " he laughed evilly.

"What are you talking about? " Seto asked.

"I know that you can bear children. So, I'm gonna have you bear my child! " Thief Bakura said.

"B-but h-how? " Seto gasped.

"Awwww... Are you still celibate? " He asked.

Seto started to cry. He didn't know what to do.

Thief Bakura pinned him down to the floor and was completely in top of him.

Seto was screaming and crying.

"Please! I beg you, sir! Let go of me! " Seto cried.

He tried to wriggle his way out but was not successful.

The thief spit on two of his fingers and started to slide them inside Seto.

Seto felt like he was going to die until all of a sudden, a furry creature launched itself at Thief Bakura, thus getting him out of Seto's way.

"Run! " he heard a voice call.

Seto had no choice but to listen to the command. He got on the horse and left.

"Good work, Kuriboh! " the voice said. The Kuriboh nodded and made its noise.

"You and your friends should watch over him. He will move into the palace soon. We can meet there. " He said gently. The Kuriboh followed Seto and the horse.

Seto saw the Kuriboh.

"Thank you, my new furry little friend. " He said while hugging the Kuriboh.

*End of flashback *

He spent years trying to find the stranger that saved him. But he was still happy to have found the Kuriboh. The Kuriboh lived in the palace and loved to spend time with Seto, the Pharaoh, the elderly lady, and all the other people in the palace.

Seto shed a tear.

"I'm sure you'll find the kind stranger. " The lady said

Seto started to sing.

"I live because of you, and I know deep inside my heart that I'll find you-" he sang. He had a very beautiful voice. The Kuriboh really loved to hear Seto sing. Sometimes he would try to sing along with Seto. He knew that it would bring a smile to his face.

"Now, child. You must go see your cousin. " She said.

"Right... " Seto sighed.

"It's OK. Everything will work out. " She said

"I want to marry someone I love, though... I've never experienced love. I want to know what love is like. " Seto said.

"Oh my child. I'll pray the gods that they grant you your wish. I'm sure that you'll get to experience love soon. Who wouldn't fall in love with you? " She said.

"No one has yet. And I haven't either. " He said.

Seto got ready and walked to the Pharaoh's chambers.

"I'm here, cousin. You summoned me? " He said.

"Yes, I did. " The Pharaoh said.

"What happened? " Seto said.

He looked around and saw that his cousin was surrounded by many women. Two of them were getting dressed.

Three of them approached him.

"We heard that Yami Bakura and his gang are back in the Kingdom. I need you to summon the lower priests and prepare for a duel. If we can send him to a dungeon, that would be great." The Pharaoh said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. " Seto replied.

"Seto... " The Pharaoh said.

Seto turned to the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh lightly touched Seto's face.

"I know how you feel about Yami Bakura. We'll get rid of him for good, cousin. " The Pharaoh said.

As Seto and the Pharaoh broke contact, a man walked into the Pharaoh's chambers. Seto didn't know anything about him and hadn't seen it yet, but he felt at peace and safe.

He turned around. He looked at this person from bottom to top. And his eyes opened wide when he saw golden hair.

"T-that hair... This must be the person that I've dreamed of!" Seto thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ra, this surely must be the person I've been looking for all this time! " The Young priest thought.

"Seto, this is my good friend Jono. Jono, this is my cousin Seto. He's a priest. " Atem said as he introduced the two men to eachother.

Their eyes met and did not break contact for ten seconds.

"I'm Jono. Nice to meet you, Seto. " Jono said.

"Likewise. " Seto said softly. He couldn't help but smile. He was in front of the man that saved him. And to top it off, the man was very handsome.

"Jono, can you help Seto with what we've discussed earlier? " Atem asked.

"Absolutely. I'll be more than happy to help. " Jono said.

Suddenly, Kuriboh entered the room and "greeted" Jono. He cuddled up to him.

"Hey little buddy! Long time no see! " Jono said.

That confirmed to Seto that Jono (and Kuriboh, if course. ) was indeed the man that saved him.

Seto immediately wanted to express his gratitude to Jono, but the Pharaoh started to talk to him.

"Seto, I'll send Jono to the shrine later. " Atem said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. " Seto said and left.

Seto ran to his chambers with a big smile on his face. As soon as he entered, he started to sing and twirl around the room. He was overwhelmed with happiness.

"The gods finally brought you to me... " He sang happily.

The elderly lady came in to see what was going on with the Priest.

"Set-"

"Amira, I finally met him! " He said.

"Whom? " she asked.

"Jono, the Pharaoh's friend. The man that saved me. " Seto said.

"I'm glad that you finally met him! " She said.

"I know. And he is very handsome as well. I mean, if you get to see him, look at him!," Seto said.

"I've seen Jono. He is handsome Indeed. It never crossed my mind that he was the one that saved you. " Amira said.

"I've dreamt about him too... I never saw his face, but the moment I saw him, I knew he was the person I've been dreaming of. " Seto said.

Jono and The Pharaoh finished talking. He was being escorted by Amira to Seto's chambers. Jono promised the Pharaoh that he would help Seto and the other priests defeat Thief Bakura and his troupe of thieves. They needed to duel them and Seto would need to send Thief Bakura to the shadow realm.

"We have arrived. I'll let the priest know that you are here, sir. " Amira said.

"Thank you, Amira. " Jono said.

She walked inside Seto's chambers.

"Someone is here to see you, sir." She said.

"Thank you, Amira. And you can call me Seto. " he replied.

Seto walked to where Jono was. When he saw who it was, he smiled.

"Greetings, sir." Seto greeted.

"It's fine, we can skip the formalities. Please, call me Jono." Jono said.

"As you wish, Jono. Is there anything that I can do for you? " Seto asked.

Seto took off his hat and revealed his beautiful brown hair.

Jono couldn't help but see how perfect it was. Every strand laid perfectly on the priest's head.

"I came to talk to you about what we're going to do with Thief Bakura. The Pharaoh suggested we might have to duel him in a shadow game. Jono said.

"Absolutely. And I can summon the monsters for that. I know where the stone tablets are. The problem is, we'll need to bring him to the temple in order to do that. But we can do it. " Seto said.

"Perfect. And the Pharaoh wanted me to let you know that he sent the army to find Thief Bakura and his gang of thieves. " Jono said.

"Perfect. I hope they find him soon so he can stop his evil deeds. " Seto said.

Jono noticed the pain and the fear in Seto's eyes when they spoke of Thief Bakura.

"I can see the pain in your eyes. Were you one of his victims? " Jono asked.

Seto was hesitant to answer the question, but he needed to make sure that this is the man that saved him.

Seto looked down. His eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"This is between you and me... I don't talk about this, and no one knows. Thief Bakura tried to make me take him by force and rob... when I was younger. " Seto said. His voice was breaking.

Jono looked at him.

"Take him by force? How? " Jono asked sympathetically.

"He tried to rape me... And he almost succeeded. I was outside of my house with a horse and all of a sudden, he came and tried to rob me of my innocence until a kind stranger came. " Seto said.

Seto quickly turned around. He didn't want Jono to see him cry. Jono did see him cry, however.

"Were you near the Nile when that happened? " Jono asked.

"Yes. I lived near the Nile. " Seto answered.

Jono placed a hand on Seto's shoulder and looked at Seto in the eyes. He saw the young man that he saved in him.

"Jono, were you the man that saved me? " Seto asked.

"Your eyes are blue. You must be him!" Jono said.

They looked at eachother for quite a while.

"I've been searching for you for many years. I wanted to express my gratitude." Seto said. He sobbed and felt the urge to hug Jono. He couldn't fight the urge, so he hugged him immediately.

"Thank you. " he sobbed.

Jono felt so much compassion for him. He ended up returning the embrace.

The Pharaoh walked into Seto's chambers.

"Yami Bakura is definitely here. I've let the army know. We've received a tip from a villager that he is very close to the castle. Be prepared to duel him. " He said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. " Seto and Jono said.

The Pharaoh left.

"Seto, are you sure that you can face him? " Jono asked.

"I will get the courage to do so. I want to see him destroyed. If I get to destroy him, then I can die in peace. " Seto said.

Jono smiled.

"Shall we go to the temple? " Seto asked.

"Let's go. " Jono said.

Seto and Jono walked together to the temple. They were talking and looking at each other on their way.

"Here is where I keep the stone tablets. " Seto said with a nearly quiet voice.

He had a tablet with the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"No one except the Pharaoh and the priests know about this spot. The tablets are ready. All I need to do is use my rod to summon the monsters. " Seto said.

"And do we know who exactly will duel Yami Bakura? Will it be the Pharaoh, me or you? " Jono asked.

"Good question... " Seto said.

Jono felt delighted by the priest's presence.

Seto took off his hat once again. That hair... Beautiful chocolate brown hair. And Seto's clothing suited him perfectly. His eyes were as blue as the sea. So was part of this outfit. And the beige tunic underneath it complemented his skin tone. He was beautiful indeed.

"So, Jono... Tell me about yourself. If it's OK with you, I want to know more about you. " Seto said.

"Why? " Jono asked.

"Oh. I just wanted to get to know you. You saved me, so I want to know more about you. You're a very important person to me. " Seto said.

"Well... Ok. I'm Jono. I'm friends with the Pharaoh. I'm one of his Advisors, so that's what I do for a living. I live with my sister in the village. And.. I think that's it " Jono said.

"That's wonderful. I didn't know that you were my cousin's Advisor. " Seto said cheerfully.

Seto dropped his millennium rod. He and Jono were going to pick it up until their hands met. Jono's hand landed on top of Seto's. They looked up at eachother. Their eyes met once again.

-Several hours later-

Seto was on his bed. He couldn't sleep.

All he thought about was Jono. The beautiful man with the golden hair and honey brown eyes that saved him.

He had this modest smile. Everyone who saw him thought that there was a very special vibe around him. The Kuriboh kept following Seto wherever he went and joined him.

"Come here, furball... " Seto said sweetly. He cuddled the Kuriboh.

Seto was finally able to sleep, but it seemed like Jono was still in his dreams.

Seto often smiled at the thought of having a Knight in shining armor.

And then he realized that he fell in love with Jono at first sight.

He wasn't the only one, however.

-Jono's room-

Jono slept.

"Seto? " He asked.

"Yes, Jono. " Seto answered sweetly.

Surely there was something special about Seto. He must be special enough to make it into Jono's dreams.

The next morning...

Seto found a red rose next to his bed with a note.

"Meet me at the center of the village. "


	3. Chapter 3

Seto picked up the rose and smelled it. It'll smelled very sweet, and he noticed that it was in full bloom and that it didn't have thorns. It sure brought a smile to his face.

"The center of the village... Who could have given me this rose? I can't wait to see who it is. This rose is very beautiful. I wonder where it came from? " Seto thought.

Seto groomed himself. He wore his purple and white outfit and the purple headdress. He had a great body to show off. He also put on his golden cuffs on his beautifully toned arms. Everything he wore complemented his body. Everything was perfectly toned.

Jono and the Pharaoh passed by Seto's chambers. He was singing and dancing.

"He has a very beautiful voice... And a beautiful smile. " Jono thought.

Seto didn't notice them.

Jono was staring at the priest until the Pharaoh grabbed his arm prompting him to keep walking. Even the Pharaoh couldn't resist his cousin's singing and dancing and watched with Jono.

Seto left his chambers and walked to the center of the village. There were a lot of children outside that were playing. They asked him to join.

"Please play with us, Priest Seto!" They begged.

"Fine. I'll join. " He said. He smiled and played with them for a little.

Jono was buying fruits at the center of the village. Seto bumped into him.

"I apologize, sir. " He said.

Jono turned around.

"Seto! " He said with excitement.

"Jono! I didn't mean to bump into you. I was playing with the children. " Seto giggled.

Kuriboh joined the children as Seto and Jono stood at the center of the village talking.

"It's a very nice day, isn't it? " Seto asked

"Gorgeous indeed. " Jono said.

"Would you like a fruit? " Jono asked.

"Why not. Thank you. " Seto said as he accepted it. Seto and Jono were eating some fruit together and talked.

Suddenly, some villagers were playing music and the children started to dance.

"Come on, Priest Seto and Mister Jono! " they said.

"Yeah. Something tells me that you're a great dancer. " Jono said as he winked at Seto.

Seto started to dance gracefully. Everybody started to clap at his dancing. He pulled Jono and prompted him to dance.

"I'm not a good dancer.. " Jono said.

"I'll teach you. First, you stick your arm out, but bend it and you move your hand like this" Seto said as he demonstrated.

"Next, you move your shoulders slightly like this... "

Jono tried to copy Seto's moves.

"And if you want, you can move your hips like this. " Seto continued.

Jono blushed as he saw Seto move the way he did. It didn't help that Seto's chest and abdomen were bare, despite being clothed. He had a really nice body.

"Sing for us, priest. " one of the villagers shouted.

Seto burst into song as he danced.

Everybody was enchanted. The priest had a pleasant voice and he was a great dancer. Everybody kept clapping to the beat.

Jono was really falling for the priest.

They headed back to the palace in the evening. The Pharaoh wanted to see them.

"Yes, my Pharaoh..." They both said.

"We've received word that Yami Bakura could be heading for the palace and the temple. I have the army guarding those areas." Atem said.

"Th-the temple?" Seto asked. The fear was evident in his voice.

"Yes, cousin. The temple. And he's specifically looking for you." The Pharaoh said.

Seto's flashbacks from his youth were starting to return. He dropped his Millennium Rod. He had a small panic attack.

"Seto!" Jono shouted.

The Pharaoh and Jono rushed to help him.

Seto got over his panic attack. It was an agonizing fifteen minutes.

"Don't let him get near me. Please..." Seto pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Jono held Seto's hand.

"Seto, I promise you that he won't get near you. I won't let him." Jono said.

"Jono, can you stay with Seto tonight?" Atem asked.

Seto and Jono's eyes grew.

"Seto, d-do you want me to stay with you tonight? I can if you want me to..." Jono said.

Seto was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"It's an order." The Pharaoh said.

They both walked to Seto's chambers.

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor, so I can give you my bed. " Seto said.

"I can't take it. Please, sleep on your bed, Seto. " Jono said.

"I can't do it. The only other option would be for us to sleep together. " Seto said.

Jono was reluctant to the idea. It's not that he didn't want to sleep with Seto... He was very attracted to him. He was afraid of doing something with Seto and potentially ruining any chances with him. Seto was also a little afraid of what sleeping together might lead to, and the fear was bigger because he knew about his special ability and what the outcome might be.

"F-fine. W-we'll sleep together. " Jono said.

Both were very afraid but promised themselves to try to keep themselves from doing things.

They both hopped on Seto's bed. Jono tried to avoid the priest's eyes, but couldn't resist. He got lost in them.

"Seto... I'm sorry for looking at you like that. But you have very beautiful eyes. I don't ever recall seeing anyone with blue eyes." Jono said.

Seto was very tired and was falling asleep. But he heard what Jono said.

"Thank you, Jono. Your eyes are like honey. Their gaze is very sweet. Goodnight, Jono. " Seto said and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Seto. " Jono said.

The priest was beyond gorgeous. Anything he did was beautiful and Jono could feel his attraction for the priest grow.

Jono went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Seto was panting.

"N-no. Please... Don't touch me! Yami Bakura, please leave. No! " Seto cried during his sleep.

Jono woke up. He saw that Seto was having a nightmare.

"Seto. Wake up. " He said as he tried to wake Seto up.

Seto woke up. He panted and started to shake.

"Seto. It was just a nightmare. You're safe. I'm right here." Jono said.

Seto kept panting. He couldn't resist any longer. He held Jono and cried in his arms.

Jono hugged Seto and held him tightly.

"It's fine, Seto. You're safe. I'm here to make sure that you're safe. " Jono said.

Seto held on to Jono as if he were holding on for dear life.

"Please don't leave me, Jono. Stay with me. " He cried.

It was very sad to see a grown man cry, but Jono understood that the experience with Yami Bakura left Seto traumatized.

Jono couldn't help it. He kissed Seto's forehead. Seto looked up at Jono. They looked at eachother's eyes. They got closer and closer until their lips met. They kissed eachother. Their tongues danced in this heated lip lock. Jono was hoping and praying that the kiss wouldn't lead to sex. He wanted to touch the priest and undress him, but he felt it was too soon to do so.

Seto felt at peace. He felt safe. He felt that nothing in the world could hurt him as long as he was with Jono.

They pulled apart from the kiss. They looked at eachother.

"I'm sorry, Seto. " Jono said.

Seto got a little sad after he heard Jono apologize.

"Jono... I'm the one who should apologize. I couldn't help it. " Seto said.

Jono touched Seto gently.

"Jono... I hope that this doesn't make you angry. I don't know why, but, I'm just very attracted to you. My heart beats fast when I see you. Maybe it's because you saved me and I have this immense gratitude, or it could be something else. I really like you. " Seto confessed.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I feel the same way. I'm also attracted to you. I swear, Seto. I could never see a woman the way that I see you. " Jono said.

Seto leaned into Jono.

"Same here. I don't know why, but I have never felt any sort of attraction towards as woman. I've only felt it towards men. But you are something special. You're the only man I've felt such feelings for. " Seto said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that I'm not insane. " Jono said.

Seto and Jono went back to sleep. They cuddled all night long. Just as they promised themselves, they did not have sex.


	4. Chapter 4

Seto and Jono woke up next to eachother.

"Good Morning, Seto." Jono said

Seto smiled.

"Good Morning, Jono." He replied.

He noticed that he was laying on Jono's chest. After he had the nightmare, Jono held him. He had the best sleep he's ever had in years.

"Do you feel better?" Jono asked.

"Of course." Seto said.

They both smiled.

"I didn't disrespect you last night, did I?" Jono asked.

"Of course not. We just slept together. Nothing happened." Seto said.

"Good." Jono said.

Seto didn't know whether or not to be glad or offended.

"Shall we go to the valley of roses today?" Jono asked.

"Of course. But, why don't we bathe first after I fulfill my priestly duties." Seto said.

"That would be great." Jono said.

Their eyes met again. They wanted to kiss eachother, but they abstained.

"I really want to kiss him, but I can't. I want to be his lover, but I can't. I wonder if we can have a courtship and eventually marry, despite being men..." Jono thought.

Seto and Jono went to the royal baths that the Pharaoh and bathed.

Seto put on his priestly garb. This time he put on a simple white robe with a purple cape that covered his head. Kind of like a veil.

Jono put on villager clothes.

They headed to the valley of roses.

Seto had never been there. Jono picked a beautiful red rose. He took off the thorns and gave it to Seto.

"Seto... About last night..." He said.

The priest smiled as he accepted the rose.

"If it's possible, I would like to court you, Seto. " Jono said.

Seto smiled.

"Will the gods allow a man to court another man? And if so, do you accept being courted by me?" Jono continued.

Seto accepted the courtship.

"I don't see why not. I will be very happy and fortunate to be courted by you, Jono."

Yami Bakura was hiding behind a bush and grinned.

"So the priest is being courted by some commoner... I'll have to come up with another way, then." He thought.

Seto and Jono's courtship was official, but not entirely public. Even the Pharaoh didn't know of his friend and his cousin's courtship.

He planned on courting his cousin, but he did not feel ready yet as he kept sleeping with many women.

Amira saw Seto and Jono return to Jono's chambers. The two men were holding hands.

Seto danced for Jono, but did not intend to seduce him. He wrapped his purple cape on Jono and kept dancing.

One of the Pharaoh's messengers walked into Seto's chambers.

"Priest Seth and sir Jono, the Pharaoh would like to see you." He said.

"We'll go right now. " Jono said.

They headed to see the Pharaoh. The messenger picked up on what was going on. The image of Seto moving his hips and his hands as he danced for Jono kept playing in his head.

"Hmmm... Something is going on between those two. The priest was dancing like a woman to her husband. I shall investigate. " He thought.

He then saw some roses on Seto's bed and some rose petals scattered on the floor.

(Jono had thrown Seto some rose petals during his dance. )

He saw that Amira was approaching and headed out.

Amira thought that the messenger looked suspicious.

Seto and Jono went straight to the Pharaoh.

"Yes, my Pharaoh... " They said.

"How are things going? " The Pharaoh asked.

"Very well, cousin. " Seto said.

"That's good. Has Jono been staying with you? " The Pharaoh asked.

"He sure has. And it's been a huge help. " Seto said.

"I've been making sure that the priest is OK. " Jono said.

"Perfect. So, I've called on the both of you for two reasons. We're having a dinner tonight. So, I want you two to join me. Cousin, do you think you can provide the entertainment? " Atem said.

"Absolutely. " Seto said.

"And also, I got word that Yami Bakura has left the Kingdom. So we should be safe. That's why I am having this dinner. Seth, I need you to do a few chants to thank the gods. " Atem continued.

Jono and Seto smiled.

"We'll get dressed, then. " They said.

"Good. " The Pharaoh said.

"I want you to wear some of the finest clothing you have. " The Pharaoh said.

One of the Pharaoh's harlots was waiting for him.

"I have to go. " He said.

Seto and Jono went to go get their finest clothing and headed to the baths. They bathed together.

They covered their intimate parts in order to help them abstain from sex. They had just begun courting and they wanted to respect eachother.

Seto wore a cape, a hood, and pants. He wanted to wear flowy clothing because he was going to dance at the Pharaoh's dinner party.

Jono wore something similar.

They wanted to announce their courtship, but decided to abstain. Seto was hoping and praying that the Pharaoh wouldn't try to court him or ask for his hand in marriage as everyone was expecting him to marry the Pharaoh if the Pharaoh did not find a suitable woman. He had a feeling that he and Jono were being spied on.

They had arrived. The Pharaoh's messenger that spied on them was there.

Once everyone had arrived, the Pharaoh gave Seto the signal to start with his chants and his dances.

Everyone watched as the priest chanted. After his chants to the Egyptian gods, he sang and dance.

"That priest Seth sure wasn't rehearsing for the dinner party. " The messenger said.

Seto had just started dancing. He hadn't moved his arms or his hips the way he did when he was caught.

He was inside a circle where everyone clapped.

He pulled Jono in and danced the way that he was dancing for him earlier. Jono joined him in the dance.

"Pull in some other people and the Pharaoh after me to not raise suspicions. " He whispered in his ear.

Seto nodded.

Jono went back to his spot. Seto pulled in a soldier, a guard, the messenger that spied in him and the Pharaoh. (One at a time)

Everyone was enchanted by the beautiful priest.

"My Pharaoh, you're a very lucky man! If you don't find a woman to marry, you'll end up marrying this gorgeous priest. Why don't you ask for his hand in marriage already? " one of his guards said.

"I'm not ready to court my cousin yet. But I do have a feeling that I might end up courting him in the future. " The Pharaoh said.

"Well yes... And you're very young, so you have plenty of time. But if I were you, the minute he moved those hips, I would've proposed to him right away. " the guard said.

The Pharaoh blushed.

He could agree with the guard about how attractive his cousin was and that the hip shaking would be enough to get him to propose.

One of the guards found Yami Bakura at the dinner party. He was disguised as another guard. He secretly went to the Pharaoh and told him. The Pharaoh gave him approval to let some other guards know in order to carry out the arrest. Yami Bakura was arrested. They took him by surprise.

"Jono. May I speak to you? " The Pharaoh said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. " Jono replied.

The Pharaoh and Jono walked.

"How has my cousin been? " He asked.

"Seto has been doing well. Thankfully the nightmares have decreased. " Jono said.

"That's good. Do you think that he's ready to face Yami Bakura? "

"I'm not sure. " Jono said.

Then he remembered what Seto said to him

 _"I am stronger_ when _you are by my side, and I feel like I can face any challenge in the world and get through it successfully with your love. "_

"Maybe he can. I can be there if he needs my help. " Jono said.

"Perfect. We need him to duel Yami Bakura. The guards have just arrested him. I will order some guards to be present and I will also be there. We will let him know. The Pharaoh said.

"Perfect. But I still worry about him. " Jono said.

The Pharaoh was able to sense that Jono truly cared about his cousin.

"Why is Yami Bakura after him specifically? " He asked.

"Don't tell anyone. But my cousin was born with a special ability. " The Pharaoh said.

Jono looked at him. Maybe he truly was gifted. Seto is a priest, after all. A highly regarded priest.

"He is a man, but he can also bear children. Yami Bakura wants to infiltrate my kingdom and thinks that if he can rape my cousin and make him bear his children, he can overthrow me. " he continued.

Jono was very surprised.

"He can bear children? But he is a man. " He said.

"Yes. He is. But the gods gave him that ability. There are very few men in the Kingdom that can do that. Most of them are priests, though. " The Pharaoh said.

Jono was having a hard time understanding that. He started to question his love for the priest.

The Pharaoh and Jono were still talking. They passed by the priest (who was talking to other priests ) and he flashed Jono a smile. It was the same smile that charmed him and got him to fall in love with the priest.

His heart softened after that. He remembered why he fell for the beautiful priest.

"I'm sure he didn't asked for the ability. Does he know? " Jono said.

"He knows. But he didn't take it well when he found out. He couldn't fathom it. " The Pharaoh said.

"Poor Seto. It must be hard living with that fact. And it makes it worse when there are men that see you as a piece of meat that can benefit them. " Jono said.

"I know... I feel bad for my cousin. " The Pharaoh said.

"I'll summon him and I'll tell him once we get prepared for the duel. We need to put Yami Bakura in trial and we need to find his band of thieves first. " The Pharaoh continued.

After the dinner, Seto and Jono headed back to Seto's chambers.

"Seto. Now I know why you are very scared of Yami Bakura. " Jono said.

"Really? " Seto said. He had no idea about Jono finding out about his ability.

"I know that you can bear children. " Jono said.

"Jono, I-"

"It's fine, Seto. "

"I can explain. I was afraid to tell you. I'm scared of losing you. What if you don't want to be my lover anymore? " Seto said.

He started to cry. He really didn't want Jono to know about his secret yet.

Jono embraced Seto.

"Seto. I promised to protect you and to be by your side no matter what. I am still going to keep that promise. I still love you no matter what. " Jono said.

The same messenger was making his way to Seto's chambers to spy on them. He wanted to give the information to the Pharaoh as soon as he could confirm it.

Amira caught him.

"Did you need anything, sir? " She asked.

"No, my lady. Have a great night. " He said.

He left right away.

Several months have passed. Seto and Jono were still courting. They still haven't become intimate yet.

Jono knew that Seto wasn't ready to give himself to him. He didn't ask much. But he promised Seto that he will wait for him. He could even wait an entire lifetime for him. He and Seto had talked about the possibility of marrying eachother in the future. Seto was still studying about the priesthood and religious duties. Thankfully, he did not have to stay celibate his entire life, and he could take a spouse. He still needed to learn and find out if he could marry a man (besides the Pharaoh)

The priest returned to his chambers. He found a red rose on his bed. This rose had thorns and came with a note.

"Meet me at the basement. " It said. One of the thorns poked him as soon as he picked it up.

"Owwww! "

He bled a little.

Seto questioned the location of the meeting. But he headed there anyway.

"Maybe Jono has a surprise for me? " he thought.

Kuriboh noticed that Seto was heading towards a strange direction. Luckily, Jono was heading towards Seto's chambers.

He noticed the rose and the note.

"Oh no... Seto is in trouble. " He thought immediately. He ran out until he bumped into Kuriboh. The furry creature was trying to tell Jono where Seto went.

Seto had arrived at the basement and was met by a very familiar evil laugh.

"Oh no! " He said softly and fell to his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Warning: This is going to be a lemon chapter. There will be a rape scene and a sex scene. You have been warned. )

Seto fell to the floor as he recognized that laugh.

"I have returned. It's great to see you, Seth. " the voice said.

"Y-yami B-bakura... " Seto said in fear.

"I thought you were arrested! " He cried.

"Well, I escaped. I'm ready to make my child. Spread your legs already! " He said angrily.

"Never! " Seto cried.

"You know... You were very attractive when you were younger. Now, you look even more attractive. How could someone pass you up like that?" Yami Bakura said.

Three of his gangsters showed up. They beat him. One of them gagged Seto, the other two held him back.

Yami Bakura opened Seto's legs and removed his undergarments.

"Seth, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way. You decide, priest. " Yami Bakura said. Yami Bakura took out his erection and started to trace his finger around one of the priest's nipples to stimulate him. Just as he was about to enter the priest, Jono and the guards made it in time to save him. The guards (with help from Kuriboh and his furry friends the Kuriboh brothers) took down Yami Bakura and his gangsters and took them to the dungeon.

"Seto! " Jono cried as he ran towards his very distressed lover.

Seto immediately accepted Jono's embrace and sobbed.

"It's OK, my love. I'm here. Did he hurt you? " Jono asked.

"He hurt me, but thankfully he didn't get to invade me. " Seto cried.

"I saw the rose and the note. Had it not been for Kuriboh and his friends, we would've never found you. " Jono said.

Seto was weak and beaten. He couldn't even stand. Jono carried him to his chambers. Jono called for a doctor (OK, they didn't have doctors back then. He summoned someone who could be an equivalent to a doctor or whatever. ) to examine Seto.

Once the person had arrived, he examined the priest. The priest was heavily sedated.

"Will he be fine? " Jono asked.

"Yes, he will. Thankfully, you and the guards came in time. If you hadn't arrived in time, the thief would've successfully raped the priest. " The man said.

"Thank you, sir. " Jono said.

The Pharaoh heard about the priest's rape attempt and went to go visit him.

"Thank you for watching my cousin, Jono. I feel like it's my fault. " the Pharaoh said.

"No, my Pharaoh. We didn't know that this was going to happen. " Jono said.

(the Pharaoh and Jono were talking when Yami Bakura lured Seto)

Jono gently brushed some hair off the priest's face as he slept soundly. The priest looked very angelic and innocent in his sleep. Jono could just feel his heart melt. The Pharaoh saw his cousin sleeping and felt a tingle in his heart. He started to fall in love with him.

Several days have passed. Jono took good care of Seto. They were in bed together cuddling.

Seto smiled and looked at his beloved. His eyes were sparkling beautifully, like sapphires.

"Jono... I'm ready. " He said softly. He had a beautiful smile on his face.

"Wait... But Yami Bakura was so close to raping you a few days ago. Are you sure that you're ready? " Jono asked.

Seto smiled at him.

"Jono. I've never been this sure about anything in my life. I love you. I want to give myself to you. I want to be your man and I want you to be mine. Please, my love. Make me yours tonight." He said.

Jono stared at his lover.

"Please, Jono. Please make love to me. " Seto pleaded.

Seto sang to Jono and won him completely.

Jono had some tears in his eyes.

"Seto... That's the most beautiful song I've ever heard. " He said.

"Please, Jono. Make me yours tonight. I've never done this before, but if I'm going to do it, I want it to be with you. " Seto said.

"I'll be very gentle. I promise. " Jono said.

They started to kiss eachother passionately. Jono then moved on to kiss Seto's neck. He tugged a little on his neck and sucked a little. He then kissed his chest and his stomach lightly. When Jono's lips arrived at Seto's navel, he kissed it and licked it lightly.

Seto was enjoying it. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. He was fully erect.

Jono took Seto's manhood in his mouth and started to lick it.

Seto arched his back. "Keep going.. " he said in between breaths.

Jono sucked him very well.

Seto ran his fingers through Jono's beautiful golden hair.

"Jono... I think I'm gonna... " He said.

Seto spilled his seed inside Jono's mouth. He screamed when he came.

Jono swallowed his cum.

"Keep going. " Seto said.

Jono got some water from a glass and lubricated his manhood with it.

"Tell me if I hurt you so I can stop. " Jono said.

Seto gave him a kiss of approval.

After having inserted a few fingers inside Seto to prepare him, Jono slowly made his entrance inside Seto. Seto groaned.

"Is this your first time, Seto? " Jono asked.

"Yes, Jono. And I thank the gods that it's with you. " Seto said.

Jono was finally buried inside Seto. They didn't move for a minute.

"It's fine, Jono. You can move. " Seto said.

They looked into eachother's eyes.

Jono started to thrust slowly.

Seto panted. His eyes were wet with tears. It was painful, but he enjoyed it.

"J-jono" he kept panting. Jono started to go a little faster, but not too fast. He was still gentle.

Seto started to scream Jono's name. The pleasure was so immense.

Seto and Jono kissed in between thrusts. Jono kissed Seto's neck again and sucked on it. He then proceeded to lick Seto's left nipple. Seto's back arched again. Jono sucked Seto's nipple lightly. Then they got into a cowbell position. Seto still panted, moaned and screamed. As the thrusts got harder and faster, the screams got louder.

"Seto... I'm gonna... " Jono said.

Jono immediately kissed Seto and released himself inside of the priest.

They were both exhausted from their intense session.

Seto and Jono smiled at eachother.

"Thank you, Jono. " Seto said.

Jono felt proud of himself.

"I think I'm gonna ask you to do this every night. " Seto teased.

"I love you, Seto. I really look forward to our future together. " Jono said.

Seto immediately took Jono in his arms.

The next morning, Seto and Jono woke up together.

"Good Morning... " Seto crooned.

The gorgeous blonde was trying to open his eyes.

"Good Morning, Seto. " He mumbled.

Seto was already used to waking up early every morning. He had to go fulfill his priestly duties.

"I'll be back. I'll be at the temple if you're looking for me. " He said.

He gave his lover a kiss before leaving.

"I'll see you later. I love you, Seto. " Jono mumbled. He was still asleep.

Seto walked to the temple with a smile on his face. His courtship with Jono already made him happy, but what happened between them last night made him a hundred times happier. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He was very happy that he gave himself to Jono, the man that he loved.

The Pharaoh was currently in the middle of having sex with a woman that visited his chambers. That woman had blue eyes as well. He looked her in the eyes and instead of seeing her, he saw Seto.

He knew that he was getting very close. He immediately withdrew himself from her and pointed his manhood towards the woman's breasts and stomach.

"Oh, Cousin! " he cried right when he ejaculated.

The woman looked puzzled.

"Cousin? " She said.

"What? " He asked.

"I'm not your cousin... " she said.

"I never said you were. " The Pharaoh said.

"I know who your cousin is... I've tried to get into his chambers as well, but he kept refusing. Rumor has it that he is a homosexual. That's why he is still a virgin and that's why he's never looked at a woman the way you do. " She said as she caressed the Pharaoh.

"I didn't realize that. " the Pharaoh crooned.

"Don't you watch him when he dances? He shakes his hips provocatively. He basically dances like a woman." She continues.

The Pharaoh blushes. He gets flashbacks of Seto dancing.

"If he is not a virgin, I wonder if he's slept around with many men. He's had to have had at least twenty men in his bed. " She crooned as she succeeded in her mission to get another rise from the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh moaned. The woman smiled evilly.

"And your friend Jono sees him in a very lustful way. He wants to devour the hell out of your cousin! He can almost taste him from a distance. " She said as she stroked her hand up and down the Pharaoh's member.

The Pharaoh entered the woman again and pounded her. He was very high from the pleasure.

Seto finished his priestly duties. Jono was waiting for him outside the temple with a dozen of roses.

The two men hid and kissed eachother passionately.

"Thank you, Jono. They're beautiful. " Seto smiled.

"There is a blue rose. It's rare. I thought I would bring it to you because it reminds me of your eyes. " Jono said.

Seto grabbed the blonde's hair and kissed his forehead.

"I have a surprise for you. " Jono said.

He blindfolded the priest, held his hand and dragged him to a private bath. The private bath had some bath salts that smelled very pleasant, rose petals scattered all over the floor and on the bath, and a few torches on the side. He gently removed the priest's blindfold.

"Jono... I'm at a loss of words! " the young priest said. He looked very happy. His smile was very big.

Let me help you get undressed. Jono said.

Jono and Seto undressed eachother and immersed themselves in the lukewarm water.

Seto was in Jono's arms.

"Seto, you've made me the happiest man these past few months. I wanted to show you my appreciation. " Jono said.

"Jono, I've been happiest since I first met you. And you were also the man that saved me twice. I'm the one who should show you his appreciation. " Seto said.

"You already do. " Jono said.

"But, how? " Seto asked.

"With your love. I have absolutely no doubt that you love me. I see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice when you speak, and when you sing to me. And last night... It was beautiful. You gave yourself to me, even after what happened, and you trusted me. " Jono said.

They kissed and caressed eachother. A few minutes later, Seto was entering Jono.

"You were gentle with me last night... So I will be gentle with you as well. " He said.

Seto was thrusting gently. Jono's moans demonstrated that he was doing the right thing. He kissed Jono all over, working his way up until their lips met. When their lips met, Seto ejaculated. Later, they switched and now Jono was making love to Seto. He was still gentle, but Seto let him thrust a bit harder. Seto was enjoying it. After several minutes, Jono released himself inside Seto. Seto could feel Jono's hot seed inside of him and he moaned louder than usual. The pleasure was immense.

They heard some footsteps heading towards them.

"Oh no! " they thought. They couldn't afford to be caught.

"I think it's time I court my cousin. " The Pharaoh said.

One of the older priests nodded.

"I think the gods will approve. The young priest Seth should also be ready for marriage. " The older priest said.

"How old are you, my Pharaoh? " he asked.

"I am twenty four years old." the Pharaoh said.

"That's perfect. Seth is twenty six years old. He should be more than ready for marriage. " The older priest said.

"I hope that he is also ready to have children. I need an heir. " the Pharaoh said.

"He should be. When do you expect to marry your cousin? " the priest asked.

"Sometime within the next few months. " the Pharaoh said.

"Will you court him immediately? " the priest asked.

"Not yet. But I plan to do so soon. I would like to be absolutely sure that Seth is ready. " the Pharaoh said.

"He has said that he wants to fall in love first and that he wants to marry the person he falls in love with. So he is definitely ready. " the priest said.

"Can you prepare a sweetening spell on my cousin to get him to fall in love with me? " the Pharaoh asked.

"My Pharaoh... The page containing the spell has gone missing. Besides, if we were to attempt that, it will anger the gods and it could destroy the Kingdom. "

"I'll think of something else, then... But not a word of this to anyone...not even to my cousin. " the Pharaoh said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. " the priest said.

The Pharaoh asked one of his messengers to summon the young priest.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months have passed since the Pharaoh thought about marrying his cousin. During the three months, he tried to court his cousin, but failed. He still had no idea about his cousin's courtship with Jono. Jono and Seto had been together for a year at this point. They were both very sure that they wanted to spend their life together.

One day, Seto went to the temple to take care of his daily duties as a priest. He returned to his chambers and lied down on his bed. He was waiting for Jono to return. Jono had been visiting with the Pharaoh for the morning.

As soon as he lied down, he felt something squirming inside of him. It almost tickled him internally. He giggled a little and put his hand over his abdomen. that giggle turned into a laugh. He moved his hand below his navel and felt a movement. He gasped. He felt something inside him bump against his hand.

He was getting a little scared. The more movements he felt, the more his fear grew.

He stepped out of his chambers and found Amira.

"Amira... May I please speak to you for a second? " Seto said. Amira was able to see some concern in Seto's eyes.

"Yes, Seto. " She said as she went in his chambers. Kuriboh followed her.

"Amira... I don't know what's happening to me. I felt something move inside of me. " Seto said.

Amira knew what that could be right away.

"Lie down, Seto. " She said.

He did what the old lady told him to do.

Amira placed her hands on Seto's abdomen and pushed very lightly. Her hand also felt the movements.

"What's wrong, Amira? " He asked.

He was very scared.

Amira's frown turned into a smile.

She immediately placed her ear right next to his stomach.

"Congratulations, Seto! You are with child! " She said joyfully.

"What? " Seto cried in disbelief.

She grabbed Seto's hand and put it right below his navel.

"Do you feel that? " She asked.

Seto felt a lot of movement.

"That's your child. Your child is kicking. You and Jono are going to have a child. Maybe two if I am not mistaken. I think I heard two heartbeats. " She said.

Seto kept rubbing his stomach and cried.

"Amira... This cannot be! " He sobbed.

"Seto... " She said in concern.

Seto sulked.

"A child is something to be very happy about. That child, or children if you are having two, are a product of your's and Jono's love. You two love eachother so much, these children are a result of that love! " She said happily.

"I'm scared... " He cried.

"Don't be, my child... " She said in her comforting voice.

"Have you felt sick or anything? " She asked him.

"I have felt dizzy and nauseated for a few weeks. And I've thrown up a few times. I did so this morning before going to the temple. Even Jono has noticed that I haven't been feeling well and is concerned. " Seto said.

"You need to take very good care of yourself for your child. Your child depends on you. And if you need help, I'm here my child. I've gone through this when I was younger. I have five children, but they are all older than you. " She said.

Seto kept crying.

"What do I tell Jono? " He asked.

"Wait.. Does he know about your ability to carry children? " she asked.

"He does..." Seto said.

Seto felt nauseated again and ran somewhere to throw up.

"Oh Ra! This is horrible! " he cried and threw up more.

Jono arrived.

"Hello Amira. " Jono said. He heard Seto.

"Seto is still not feeling well? " Jono asked.

"No. And I think it'll take some time for him to get better. He will be like this for a few more months." She said.

Seto came up to Jono. Jono hugged him.

"Seto... I think you should tell him. " Amira said.

Seto looked at Jono with fear. He couldn't tell him. Seto felt the baby kick him, so he got Jono's hand and placed it on his stomach.

Tears ran down Seto's eyes.

Seto tried so hard to tell Jono, but words kept escaping him.

Jono figured it out.

Despite what Jono said to him, he was still scared of losing him. He really didn't want to lose him now. Seto needed Jono more than ever.

"You're with child. " Jono said.

He smiled and embraced his lover.

Seto cried.

"I'm very happy. This is the best gift that I could ever receive! Thank you, Seto. " Jono said as he held the priest.

"I still can't believe it. Also, I'm a man. This is a job for a woman. Does this make me less of a man? " he asked.

"No. " Jono and Amira said.

"You're a very lucky and special man, Seto. The gods chose you. You're one of the very few men in the Kingdom with this ability. And you know what? This is a very beautiful time in your life. I loved carrying my children. I got to bond with them and love them before they were born. Embrace it, my child. " Amira said.

Seto sat on his bed with Amira and Jono at his side. They each put a hand on Seto's stomach to feel the child.

"I'm very proud of my body, though... It's going to change, right? " Seto asked.

"It might. It is very likely that it will change as the child grows. But if you're lucky to have good hips, it might not change much. " Amira said.

"I'm wondering how I can conceal my stomach if it grows.. " Seto said.

"I didn't grow much with my first and second child. I was as slim as you were, and right before giving birth, I was still pretty slim compared to most women. There was also a priest at the time who had your ability, and no one knew that he was with child until they saw the child with him. So, you'll have to eat healthy, be easy when you dance because I know that you love to swing your hips and twirl around. Be very careful. " Amira said.

"I will. " Seto said.

The Pharaoh's messenger came up and saw Seto, Amira and Jono touch Seto's stomach.

"It seems that the priest is with child... I must find a way to make him have a miscarriage... " He thought.

He walked in. As soon as Seto, Jono and Amira heard footsteps, they retreated their hands.

"Priest Seth, the Pharaoh would like to see you. And Mister Jono, may I please have a word with you? " He said.

Seto walked to the Pharaoh's chambers and Jono walked to the highway with the messenger.

Luckily, Kuriboh was around, and that furry creature could read people's mind.

He decided to follow Jono and the messenger. He was a sneaky little guy, alright.

"So Mr. Jono... I see that you and the priest have gotten very close to eachother these past few months... What is going on between the two of you? " The messenger said.

"Nothing really. The Pharaoh asked me to watch his cousin and to protect him. And, we became friends too, but I'm mostly doing my duty. The Pharaoh asked me to do this, and I'll do exactly what my Pharaoh tells me. " Jono said.

"But I've noticed that you and the priest act rather... _sweet_ with eachother. " He said.

"Sweet? How? " Jono asked.

He was scared because it seemed like he knew about his relationship with Seto.

"Oh come on... You two sleep together. " He said with a scowl.

"I sleep on the same bed as he does because the Pharaoh asked me to! " Jono yelled.

A guard came up to the messenger.

"Sir, the Pharaoh would like to see you. " He said.

"I'll be there in a minute. " the messenger said.

He continued.

"Just so you know, if the Pharaoh does not find a woman to be his wife, he will have to marry the priest. " He said and left.

Jono was shocked.

"That can't be true... Can it?" Jono asked.

"But he always has a woman or two sleeping with him every night. Surely, he must find a wife soon. " Jono thought.

Seto made it to the Pharaoh's chambers. He felt very nauseous again, so he turned back and found a place for him to throw up.

He then walked back and entered the Pharaoh's chambers.

"You summoned me, my Pharaoh? " He said as he bowed.

"Cousin. Skip the formalities. " He said.

The priest nodded.

"So, I summoned you to let you know that you are at the top of my list of possible spouses. There are two women and you. " He said.

"Glad to hear that you've found two women to be possible brides. " Seto said.

"Yes, but they're on reserve. Cousin... I want to marry you. " the Pharaoh said.

Some women were around and when they heard, they all walked up to the priest.

"Congratulations, priest Seth! " One of the women said cheerfully.

"You're a very lucky man! " another said.

Seto was in disbelief. He felt like he was trapped. He wanted to cry. He needed to figure something out.

"Cousin... May I have your hand in marriage? " The Pharaoh asked. Seto felt worse as he saw his cousin's amethyst eyes pierce at his soul.

"At-tem... I-I-I -" Seto kept saying. He was shaking.

"Please cousin.. answer me.. May I have your hand in marriage? " The Pharaoh asked again.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I want to take the time to thank everyone who's been dropping reviews on my stories. I appreciate it! :) Your feedback means a lot! ^^ 3 I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I'm still coming up with some ideas for later chapters. Anyway... On with the fic :)

The priest fainted when he heard his cousin ask for his hand in marriage.

"Clear the room! " Atem shouted. He picked up his cousin and layed him on his bed.

"Seth... Wake up. " He said after he put some incense close to him so he could smell it.

"What's wrong with me? " Seto asked.

"You fainted and you're very pale. " Atem said.

"And why are you calling me Seth? I know that my name is Seth, but you're the first person that started to call me Seto and got everyone to call me Seto. "

"Well cousin, like I said, you're likely to marry me. But we can skip that conversation for now. You're sick and I don't want to stress you out. " Atem said.

"Thank you for being considerate, cousin. " Seto said. He really wanted to avoid talking about marriage. He wanted to escape out of the marriage.

Seto was dizzy and he was shivering. He was very ill.

"I'm heading to my chambers, cousin. " Seto said.

"No. You are very ill and must rest on my bed. " Atem said.

"It's fine. I can walk. " Seto said.

"I'll summon Jono to walk you back. " Atem said.

"Fine. But I'll wait for him in the hallway. " Seto said.

Several minutes passed and Jono was summoned. Luckily, he was nearby so he picked him up right away.

Jono helped Seto to bed.

"Thank you, Jono. You're all I needed. " Seto said.

"I'm here for you, my love. " Jono said.

He placed his hand on Seto's stomach.

"And I'm here for you too, little guy, or little girl. Your daddy and I love you very much. " He said.

Seto placed his hand on his stomach and smiled.

"Amira is right. This is beautiful after all... " He said.

The same messenger that has been stalking them was hiding by Seto's chambers and he saw everything.

Jono stepped out to go buy some fruits and he walked into Seto's chambers.

"Good afternoon, priest! I heard you weren't feeling well, so I brought you some tea. " He said.

"Thank you. How can I be of service to you, sir? " Seto asked as he accepted the flask.

"I came to inform you that tomorrow some ladies will come by to get you fitted for your wedding robes. I also came to offer you my warmest congratulations because you're marrying the Pharaoh, right? " He said.

Seto smiled sadly.

"Thank you, sir. " He said.

"When will you and the Pharaoh be wed? " He asked.

"I don't know, sir... " Seto said.

"Well, I have a feeling that it will be soon. Are you excited about being king consort? " He asked.

"I guess... " Seto said.

"Or priest consort!" He laughed.

Seto was getting ready to drink the contents of the flask

"That's it. Drink it. Come on, priest. " the messenger thought until Kuriboh slammed himself against it, knocking the flask off of the priest's hand.

"Kuriboh? " Seto said.

Kuriboh growled and made Seto look at what was spilled in the floor.

"Hemlock, wormwood? " He asked.

"You tried to poison me! I will let the Pharaoh know right away, you bastard! Thank you, Kuriboh. You saved our lives. " Seto said.

"It was the only way I could get you to lose the child! I know that you are with child and I know that Jono is the father! Listen to me you stupid priest: You will marry the Pharaoh whether you like it or not! " He yelled.

Kuriboh multiplied and scared the messenger out. Kuriboh and his clones beat the messenger as soon as they drove him outside the temple.

"You will NOT tell the Pharaoh or anyone about anything! Your life will depend on your secrecy you bastard! " He heard a voice growl.

Kuriboh retreated.

Seto was laying down on his bed. He was sobbing. He could believe that his life was in danger, but he really couldn't fathom that his unborn child's life was in danger.

"I promise you that I will protect you and take care of you, my child. " He cried.

Jono came back to Seto's chambers and saw him crying.

"Seto! What's wrong?! "

Seto immediately threw himself onto Jono's arms and cried.

"Seto... Please... What happened? " Jono asked.

"Jono... Rishid the messenger came over and tried to poison me so I could lose the child. " he cried.

"What?! " Jono asked in disbelief.

"Our child is in danger. " Seto cried.

The next day came. Seto was feeling better and headed to the temple. After he finished, he went to go. talk to an elderly priest.

"Sir... Is there any way that Jono and I could get married soon?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, the only time it is publicly acceptable for a man to marry another man is if you marry the Pharaoh. I know that you love Jono, child. But, the Pharaoh has already chosen you. I'm sorry, Seto... But I don't know what to tell you." he said.

Seto retreated back to his chambers.

As soon as he arrived, he was greeted by a bunch of elderly women that wanted to fit him for his wedding robe. While he was getting fitted, he remembered that there was a tablet about marriage hidden away in his study chambers. He read most of the tablets when he studied for the priesthood.

"Maybe the answer is there... Gods, please help me. " He thought.

"You're going to be a very handsome bridegroom. " One of the elderly women said.

"It was a pleasure, future king consort. We'll have your wedding robes ready as soon as possible. " Another elderly woman said.

"Thank you. " Seto said.

He left a note for Jono.

"Honey, I went to my study. I'll be back. "

As he went to his study, he looked for the tablet. The sneaky little Kuriboh found it and pointed him out to it.

"Whoa! Kuriboh! How did you get in here? " He asked.

"Seth! " He heard a powerful voice say.

"What? "

He was looking for it.

He did find the tablet and read it.

"Interesting... I wonder if this is a way out. " Seto said.

The Kuriboh modded "no" with sadness.

"You don't think so, Kuriboh? " He asked his furry companion.

He sighed sadly.

He went back to his chambers and found Jono.

He immediately embraced him.

"Seto... The Pharaoh is looking for you. " He said sadly.

"Oh no! I hope he didn't find out. " Seto thought.

"Jono... " Seto said.

"Today is the day, Seto. Today someone is going to duel Yami Bakura. It's seems that you and the Pharaoh will duel him. It's risky and I'm scared for you and our child. " Jono said.

"Couldn't they postpone it for some other day? " Seto asked.

"I don't think he wanted to. The Pharaoh said that he wanted Yami Bakura taken care of before he weds. " Jono said.

Seto's heart sank

"Well, Jono. I think I can still duel him. Plus, I have to for our child's sake. If Yami Bakura finds out, he'll stop at nothing to kill the child. " He said.

"Fine. But be very careful. And I will also be on standby to care for you. " Jono said.

Three nights passed. Seto's wedding robe was ready. Seto knew that it could only mean one thing: He was going to marry his cousin soon. And Jono was going to find out... He ended up telling Jono. But, Seto also had a plan.

"Jono, I found a way that I can bind myself to you like a married couple. I don't want to marry my cousin. I want to marry you. There is an alternative. Can we do that tonight? " He asked.

Jono was very sad.

"I can't betray The Pharaoh like that. " Jono said.

"Please... Come with me to the temple." Seto said.

They walked to the temple and were met by a younger priest.

"Jono, do you accept to be bounded spiritually to Seth, and to treat him like your husband? " He asked.

Jono thought about it..

"I do. " Jono said.

"Priest Seth... Do you accept to be bounded spiritually to Jono, and to treat him like your husband? "

"I do. " Seto said.

"By the gods, you are bounded spiritually to eachother like a married couple. You may seal this bond with a kiss. " The priest said.

Seto and Jono kissed.

The young priest swept their footprints and sealed the palace.

Seto and Jono went to Seto's chambers to consummate The union.

As soon as they entered the bed, Seto was still a little nervous.

"We've done this before. Why so nervous? " Jono asked.

"Will it hurt the child? " Seto asked.

"I'll be gentle. " Jono smiled.

Seto happily gave himself to Jono.

The next morning, Seto was finishing his prayers at the temple. He felt a little sick. When he finished, an apprentice that just entered the priesthood swept Seto's footprints.

"Priest Seth... Did they ever ask you to shave every hair of your body upon entering the priesthood? " the young apprentice asked.

"No. I was never asked, but probably because they knew that I would refuse. " Seto giggled.

The young apprentice laughed.

"And you can call me Seto. " Seto said.

"I also heard that you might marry the Pharaoh. Congratulations, Seto! " he said.

"Thank you. " Seto said as he frowned.

He walked back to his chambers. He was thankful that he dressed conservatively because his stomach started to grow just a little. He had a very small bump. If he had dressed like he usually dresses, some people would be able to detect It. His clothes hid it very well. He still looked very slim, though.

When he arrived, Jono was waiting for him.

"Hello, husband... " Seto crooned and winked at him.

"Technically, we're not husbands, but I'll take that. " Jono grinned.

They kissed eachother.

"I brought you a gift. " Jono said.

He pulled out two golden cuffs for his wrists (not love cuffs. Lol ) and a golden armband. He knew that Seto loved jewelry, so he got him some jewels.

"Thank you, Jono. " He said as he accepted the gifts.

Jono put the jewels on the priest and cuddled him.

Kuriboh came into the chambers with the Kuriboh brothers as a warning to Seto and Jono.

Kuriboh squeaked and made faces to tell them that the messenger was coming.

Jono hid.

"Priest... The Pharaoh wants to see you... And let me warn you... If you do not marry the Pharaoh, not only will your life be in danger, but the child's life too. And maybe even Jono's. " the messenger said coldly.

"My cousin would never go through such extremes. " Seto snapped back.

"The army will. " He said.

Kuriboh and the Kuriboh brothers immediately tackled THe messenger and took him away.

"Try that shit one more time, and you're dead! "

"You - You...talk? " the messenger said in horror.

"Yes! So you better stop! " Kuriboh said.

Kuriboh had a very strong and manly voice.

The Kuriboh brothers squeaked.

Seto arrived at the Pharaoh's chambers.

"Cousin! I'm glad you came!" the Pharaoh said. He gave the priest a chaste kiss.

"Atem... What is going on?" Seto asked.

"Well, we are going to be husbands next week, so we need to practice. " The Pharaoh said.

"Look cousin... I'll be honest with you... I'm very sorry, but I don't love you. I can't seem to fall for you. " Seto said.

"It's fine, cousin. It's takes time. " Atem said.

He touched Seto and put his arms around his waist.

Seto gasped, hoping that the Pharaoh wouldn't notice his bump. Thankfully, his clothes had lots of layers.

"The wedding is a week from today. As of tomorrow, you should move your stuff to my chambers. " Atem said.

Seto's eyes grew.

The Pharaoh's maids brought his wedding robe to him.

It was starting to hit him. He was getting married next week. And then he remembered what the messenger said.

Atem brought Seto a necklace.

"Tomorrow we are having an engagement banquet. " Atem said.

Seto's heart was torn. He felt like he had no way out. He felt like he ran out of options.

"Gods... What am I gonna do? " He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the banquet arrived. Seto was not feeling well. He still went to the temple to fulfill his priestly duties.

After his footsteps were swept by his apprentice, he was approached by some priests.

"Congratulations, Seth! " Ishizu said.

"Why? " he asked.

"You're marrying the Pharaoh! Oh, how I would love to be in your place! " She said enthusiastically.

"Why don't you propose to him? " He asked.

"Seth... He chose you. Don't you know how special that is? " She asked.

"I'm his cousin, and he knows about my ability... " He replied sadly.

"Seth... We know your secret. " Shada said.

"What? " Seto asked.

"You're with child, and it's not the Pharaoh's. " Mahaddo said. (I forgot to mention... Mahaddo is his apprentice )

"But... How? " Seto asked incredulously.

"Sadly, if you don't marry the Pharaoh, your child is in danger. Jono as well.. " Ishizu said.

Seto touched his stomach and felt the baby kick.

"I can't marry the Pharaoh. I love Jono. " Seto said.

"I spoke with Jono last night." Ishizu said.

"The Pharaoh will find out sooner or later. Your robes are getting a little tighter as well. We can tell that you are with child." Shada said.

"He's not showing that much. He's very slender, so he won't get so big. " Ishizu said.

"Plus, it's kind of adorable to watch you eat. You are very particular with what you eat. And it's adorable to watch you eat fruits with honey, and pomegranate with bread. " Mahaddo giggled.

"Those are strange cravings. " Ishizu said.

Shada and Mahaddo agreed.

"My millennium necklace also tells me that you will have a boy, and his birth will be in three months. He will be premature, but he will survive. " Ishizu said.

"Is there a way that I can delay the marriage? And how will I conceal this from the Pharaoh?" Seto asked.

"I haven't had such visions, Seth. " Ishizu replied.

"You're favored among the gods, Seth. You should be very happy. " Shada said.

They walked Seto back to his chambers.

As Seto laid on his bed, the three priests started to touch Seto's stomach to feel the baby kick.

"This child will be strong. His kicks are strong. Do they hurt you, Seth? " Mahaddo asked.

"They do hurt a little. " Seto giggled.

Seto smiled as they were talking about his child. Though his child hadn't been born yet, he loved the child very much.

"You probably conceived the child five months ago. " Ishizu said.

"Indeed. On my first night. But I thank the gods that the seed came from the man I love. " Seto said.

Jono came in with some honey.

"Come in, love! " Seto said lovingly.

Jono greeted the priests and smiled.

"Is our child playing already? " He asked.

"Indeed he is. " Seto said with a smile.

"He?" Jono asked.

"My necklace predicts that you two will have a son. " Ishizu said.

"That's wonderful! " Jono said. He was very excited.

"Also, Seth... After your child is born, I would like for you to bless my marriage to Ishizu. " Shada said.

"Congratulations! And don't worry, I will, with Mahaddo's help. " Seto said. He was happy for them.

Mahaddo nodded in agreement.

The priests left after talking with Jono and Seto.

Seto rubbed his stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you! " He said to his child.

Jono smiled.

"Seto... You need to get ready for your engagement banquet. " Jono said sadly.

"Jono. I refuse to marry him. I love you. " Seto said.

"Honey, I wish we could have it our way, but-" Jono cried.

"So I'm just gonna be passed around like a Greek boy? " Seto interjected.

"Honey... Do it for our child. His life is on the line. " Jono said.

"You're right. " Seto said

He put on his robes for the banquet. He was able to hide his bump very well.

"Seto... You might have to tell the Pharaoh. Those robes can hide it very well, but soon nothing will be able to hide the fact that you are with child. And the Pharaoh will see it on your wedding night. " Jono said.

"I'll see what I can do. " Seto said.

Seto and Jono walked to the banquet hall and sat with the priests.

"Seth, you're gonna have to tell the truth to the Pharaoh. We'll be here if you need us. " Shada said.

The Pharaoh walked up to Seth.

"Cousin, may I talk to you? " He said.

The priests and Jono gave him the signal to move forward. He walked with the Pharaoh.

"Please help him, gods. Please protect Seth and the child. " the priests and Jono prayed

Seto and the Pharaoh went to the Pharaoh's chambers.

"Seth, I want to know why you've been ill lately. So tomorrow I will have you examined. " Atem said.

"Cousin... You and I are getting married soon. I need to tell you the truth if you promise me that you will spare me, and the people involved. " Seto said.

"Spare? " Atem asked.

"Yes. This is very important. " Seto said.

"It's fine, cousin. Just tell me already. " Atem said.

"Cousin... I'm with child. I love Jono. He is the father. " Seto said.

Tears started to spill from his eyes.

Atem placed a hand on Seto's stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? It seems that the child will arrive soon. " Atem said as he felt the kicks.

"I love Jono. I love him very much. He did not betray you. " Seto cried.

"I understand, cousin. It's partially my fault because I had asked Jono to spend the night with you for the past year. The three of you are spared. I will love your child as if it were my own. I have some concubines, so I will let you see Jono and spend some time with him. Just as long as you and Jono respect our marriage. " Atem said.

"Thank you, cousin. " Seto said.

Atem kissed Seto tenderly.

"I know that you don't love me right now, but that love will grow. " Atem said.

Seto joined Jono and the priests at the banquet.

"Jono... May I please speak with you? " Atem asked.

Jono walked towards the Pharaoh with no hesitation. He was a little scared. Seto and the priests were very scared for him.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. " Jono said.


	9. Chapter 9

(AN: Hey guys... I haven't had internet, so my Christmas present for you today will be two new chapters. Also, I wanted to add a twist to the story. Things might go a bit differently. Also, where are the Kuribohs? Hope you guys enjoy! )

Jono and the Pharaoh met in his chambers.

"I'm here, my Pharaoh. " Jono said while bowing to him.

"You probably already know what we're going to talk about, right, Jono? " The Pharaoh said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. Let me say this... I sincerely apologize. I feel as if I have betrayed you, my Pharaoh. " Jono said.

The Pharaoh couldn't help but look at Jono.

"When I met Seto, and when I was courting him, I didn't know that he was going to marry you. I couldn't help it, though... He's so beautiful. " He cried.

"I don't know what Seto did, but he made me fall in love with him when I first saw him... I don't know if it was because he was so helpless and innocent or what... I've searched for him endlessly until you introduced him to me. I know he was looking for me too." Jono continued.

Atem wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh. I fell in love with your cousin and now he's with my child. I will leave him tonight. " Jono cried.

"It's fine, Jono. You don't have to leave Seth unless you really want to. " The Pharaoh said.

"In all honesty, I don't want to leave him. I love him and my child very much. " Jono said.

"Don't leave him. I know that this is going to be difficult on the both of you, but, I have to marry him. You two can still see eachother as many times as you want. I can also arrange for a spiritual marriage for the three of us. You could be my second husband so Seth could be married to the both of us. It's my fault, Jono. I made you spend the night with him for over a year. It's inevitable. " The Pharaoh said.

"I'm not too fond of the idea, but I'll do anything to be close to Seto and our child. " Jono said.

Jono and the Pharaoh finished the conversation and headed back to the banquet. Seto immediately hugged Jono.

"I'll tell you what happened later. First, go enjoy your dinner, my king. " Jono said as he bowed to Seto.

"Honey, it's just me. You don't need to be formal with me and our son. " Seto said.

Jono looked at Seto teary eyed.

"Seto, I love you. I want you to be happy. I want our child to be happy too. I promise you that we'll still be together. Please Seto... Accept the engagement and marry the Pharaoh. Everything will be fine. I promise. " Jono said.

Seto hugged his lover and cried.

"I'll talk to you later. But don't worry. We will always be lovers no matter what. " Jono said. They kissed tenderly.

Jono met with everyone else as they waited for the official engagement ritual and announcement.

Ishizu saw that Jono was on the verge of tears.

She hugged Jono.

"Don't worry, Jono. You and Seto will still be together, and the child will be safe. " Ishizu said.

"I hope so, Ishizu. I promised Seto that we would still be lovers and that we would still be together. Even the Pharaoh was fine with it. He spared my life. That'll be the only way I can be grateful to him." Jono said.

Seto and Atem were inside the banquet hall

The eldest priest Akunadin.

"Place your hands together. " Akunadin said.

Seto and Atem placed their hands together.

"My Pharaoh, do you still want to go with this engagement? " Akunadin asked.

Seto looked at Akunadin in confusion.

"That's not really what a priest should ask the bridegroom. " he though.

"Seto, Akunadin already knows your secret." Atem said.

"My secret?" Seto asked. He was horrified.

"Priest Seth, I know that you and Jono are lovers. I also know about your ability to carry children and I know that you are with Jono's child at the moment. I swore to the Pharaoh that your secret is safe with me and I also swore to protect you, Jono, and your child." He said.

"Thank you. " He said to Akunadin and the Pharaoh.

"I told you, Seth. I promised to love you and your child, take care of the both of you and spare my friend. You know that I will love your child as if he were my own. " Atem said.

Atem touched Seto's stomach and held Seto tenderly.

"I'm really falling for you, Seth. " He whispered.

Seto really didn't know what to do.

"My Pharaoh?" Akunadin asked in order to remind him.

"Oh... Yes, Akunadin. I still want to marry my cousin. " Atem said.

"Priest Seth, do you accept to be engaged to the Pharaoh? " Akunadin asked.

Seto feared this question.

He did not accept. He wanted to be with Jono. He then remembered his duties and Jono's words.

"I accept. " Seto said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Our Pharaoh!" he shouted.

Everyone cheered.

"I also have the pleasure of announcing our Pharaoh's engagement. In one week's time, our Pharaoh will be Wed to none other than Priest Seth. Please welcome our future King Consort! " He announced as Seto walked.

The civilians were a little shocked, but still cheered.

The Pharaoh, the priests, Jono and the rest of the Pharaoh's court entered the banquet hall.

Seto wasn't eating very well.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? " The Pharaoh asked him.

Seto was confused.

"Sweetheart? Cousin, why? " Seto asked.

"If you already forgot, we are engaged to be married. I'm going to be your husband, so I just wanted to show some affection. " Atem said.

Atem held Seto's hand.

"He's visibly distraught. " Ishizu said to Shada.

"I see... " Shada said.

Mahaddo made a face to Seto.

"Seto, just play along! " He mouthed out. Seto saw Mahaddo and simply nodded. He gave Mahaddo a sad look.

Mahaddo rubbed Jono's back.

"I'm very sorry, Jono. This must be very hard to see. " Mahaddo said.

"It is... " Jono agreed with him.

"Everything will be fine, however. " Mahaddo said.

Mahaddo looked at Jono with tenderness in his eyes. He understood how Jono felt. He too, had fallen in love with Seto and his heart broke once again. The purple haired young apprentice would always blush everytime he saw Seto. He tried to fight back the tears. He knew that his beloved was not happy.

Mahaddo walked outside and looked at the stars. He was very sad.

Ishizu walked towards him.

"What is the matter, Mahaddo? " She asked.

"Poor Seto... He really doesn't look happy. And I have a feeling that he might be sick. " He said as he was fighting back his tears.

"Seto will be fine, Mahaddo. But I know that something much deeper is bothering you. " She said.

"What do you mean, Priestess Ishizu? " Mahaddo asked.

"You're in love with him. You see Seto the same way that I see Shada. " She said.

Mahaddo couldn't help it and spilled his tears.

"I thought it was simple admiration because he was my teacher, but every time I'd see him, my heart would skip beats, and I would always feel butterflies in my stomach. And whenever I would hear him sing or chant, I'd get so weak. I can't resist him, Ishizu. But his heart belongs to Jono and he's marrying THe Pharaoh. I don't care if he's not with me. I just want him to be happy. I wish that I could make him happy, but I know I can't. " He cried.

"I love the way he does everything. The way he chants, the way he sings, the way he dances, how he prays, how he is approachable, how he treats children, his eyes, his body... " Mahaddo continued.

He started to tell Ishizu about how he fell in love with him.

(flashback )

Seto had finished praying.

"Did you understand that, Mahaddo? " He asked.

"I did, Priest Seth. " Mahaddo said.

"It's fine, you can call me Seto, like everyone else does. " He said.

Seto smiled at Mahaddo.

"I shall sweep your footsteps, Seto." Mahaddo said.

"Not yet. We have the temple to ourselves, and I hear some musicians playing outside. Let's dance! " Seto said.

"But... I can't... I can't dance. I don't know how... " Mahaddo said.

"Watch me. It'll come naturally. " Seto said.

Seto grabbed a sheer blue cloth and held it up in the air as he danced. He moved his hips and then he moved his feet.

Mahaddo kept staring at Seto's torso and his hips.

Seto then threw the cloth behind Mahaddo and wrapped it around him lightly and then unwrapped it.

"Dance with me! " Seto said cheerfully.

That smile got Mahaddo to turn beet red.

Mahaddo tried to mimic Seto's moves.

"You're doing it, Mahaddo! Keep going! " Seto said cheerfully.

Mahaddo couldn't resist. He placed his hand on Seto's tiny waist and slid it down his hip.

Seto wrapped an arm around Mahaddo's neck and kept dancing.

(End flashback)

"It was there that I saw the kind of person he is... I wonder if he sees anything in me. " Mahaddo said.

"Priest Seto has always spoken highly of you, Mahaddo. You have a special place in his heart. And he also likes your hair. " She said.

Mahaddo smiled when she said that.

"Really, Ishizu? "

"Absolutely. Seto definitely has something that makes a lot of people fall in love with him. Women and men have desired him. He would always have suitors show up at the temple or his chambers. He's had countless marriage offers as well, despite being a priest. Seto is a homosexual, so he would always turn down the women politely. He would always tell them that they were beautiful and could find a great man, but that he wasn't that man and that he was attracted to men. With the men, he would spend some time with them, but he would always preserve his virginity. Every time that a man would ask him to have intercourse with them, he would politely refuse." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu... Are you in love with Seto as well? " Mahaddo asked.

"No, Mahaddo. The only person I love and will ever love is Shada. Seto is more like a younger brother to me." She said.

The banquet was over.

"You're going to spend the night with me, Seth. " Atem said.

"Already? " Seto asked reluctantly.

"Yes. We're engaged now. " Atem said.

Atem touched Seto's face gently.

They walked to the Pharaoh's chambers.

"I'll help you disrobe. " The Pharaoh said.

Seto was a bit reluctant.

He started by taking off Seto's jewelry.

"These golden armbands look great on you. They compliment your skin. " He said.

"Thank you, cousin. " Seto replied.

He took off Seto's robes easily, leaving him partially naked.

Seto immediately tried to cover himself.

"There is no need. You look great, Seto. Actually, you've always been beautiful. Right now, though... You're more beautiful than ever. " The Pharaoh said as he placed kisses on Seto.

The Pharaoh placed Seto in bed.

Seto couldn't lay on his back, so he laid on his side.

"Cousin... Do you have an extra pillow? " He asked.

The Pharaoh gave him an extra pillow.

Seto put it under his side and fell asleep.

The Pharaoh held Seto close to him as they slept. One of the Pharaoh's hands was on Seto's stomach and he was able to feel the baby's movements.

Seto woke up and placed his hand on his stomach.

"The little guy's been kicking you all night." The Pharaoh said. He smiled at Seto.

"I know... " Seto replied.

"Sweetheart... Can you please let me sleep? You can still kick or play or do whatever you want in there, but go easy on me. I love you. " Seto said.

The Pharaoh smiled at Seto.

"He's so cute. Especially when he talks to his child. " the Pharaoh thought.

Seto smiled.

"He's not born yet, but I already love him very much. " Seto said.

"I know... You have so much love to give. I hope you give some of that love to me someday. " The Pharaoh said.

The Pharaoh took Seto in his arms and kissed him.

Seto closed his eyes. In his mind, it wasn't the Pharaoh that was holding him and kissing him. It was Jono. He longed for Jono's touch and kisses. He couldn't stop thinking about his beloved blonde.

"I wonder what he's doing right now..." Seto thought.

Jono was outside looking at the stars. Mahaddo was walking by and joined him.

"How are you feeling, Jono? " Mahaddo asked.

"I miss Seto so much. But I'll be fine. " Jono said.

"I miss him too, Jono. " Mahaddo said.

Jono looked at Mahaddo.

"Jono, I totally understand. I'm in love with Seto as well. And... I'm falling for you too. " Mahaddo said.

Jono was even more confused.

Mahaddo immediately kissed Jono without hesitation.

Atem reached for Seto's undergarments.

"N-no! " Seto cried.

"Seth... " Atem said.

"What if it hurts the baby? " Seto asked.

"Don't you and Jono do it all the time? " Atem asked.

"We haven't since I found out that I'm with child. " Seto said.

"Fine. I won't penetrate you. I'll just kiss you. " Atem said.

Atem started kissing Seto passionately and then he slowly worked his way down to his neck. As Seto felt Atem kiss and nip at his neck, he imagined that it was Jono doing it to him. Seto moaned.

"How far along are you? " Atem asked.

"I'll be six months along next week. " Seto said.

"You're not big at all. Pregnant women that are six months along are three times bigger than you. Is it because you're a man? " Atem said.

"I don't know." Seto said.

Atem continued to kiss Seto.

"Jono... " Seto said between breaths.

"No, sweetheart. It's Atem. " Atem said.

Seto kept moaning with every kiss her got from Atem. Atem laid his mark of possession on Seto's collarbone.

Jono and Mahaddo were in Jono's chambers. They disrobed and kissed eachother passionately.

"You know, Jono... Seto is sharing a bed with the Pharaoh. It makes my blood boil. " Mahaddo said.

"Say no more! " Jono said.

Jono and Mahaddo kept kissing eachother.

Jono took off Mahaddo's undergarments.

"Jono... I want to lose my virginity to Seto. " Mahaddo said.

"It's fine. I'll just take you in my mouth. " Jono said.

Mahaddo nodded in agreement.

Jono took Mahaddo in his mouth and started sucking him. Mahaddo yelped and then he moaned really loud. He was so enveloped in pleasure. He never felt this way before. Jono swallowed Mahaddo's seed.

Jono and Mahaddo cuddled in Jono's bed.

"Has anything happened between you and Seto? " Jono asked as he ran his fingers through Mahaddo's purple hair.

"Nothing has happened between us. I haven't told Seto how I feel yet. I'm just his apprentice. " Mahaddo said.

"I'm fine with you being in love with Seto. " Jono said.

"Do you not love Seto anymore? " Mahaddo asked.

"I do. I love Seto very much. I love him with all my heart. I like you too, Mahaddo. I don't know if he has any feelings for you, but if he does, maybe the three of us could be together. " Jono said.

Mahaddo smiled at the thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Jono realized what he had done. He felt like he betrayed Seto. His conscience didn't let him rest.

The Pharaoh was asleep. Seto couldn't sleep. He saw the sun rise, so he went to the temple to fulfill his duties.

He realized Mahaddo wasn't there.

"Where could he be? " Seto thought.

Mahaddo was resting next to Jono in his bed.

Jono moved, thus causing Mahaddo to wake up.

"Oh shit! " Mahaddo thought.

He immediately got dressed to go to the temple.

Jono woke up.

"Where are you going, Mahaddo? " Jono asked.

"I'm going to the temple. I'm late. " Mahaddo said as he rushed.

"Please don't tell Seto anything about what happened last night. " Jono said.

"I promise not to tell a soul. " Mahaddo said.

Mahaddo ran and headed straight to the temple. He got Seto a pomegranate on the way.

As he arrived, he found Seto lighting some incense.

"Good Morning, Seto. I'm sorry I'm late. " Mahaddo said as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's fine, Mahaddo. I got a little worried, but I'm glad you made it and that you're safe. " Seto said. He had the sweetest smile towards Mahaddo. Mahaddo wanted to kiss Seto right then and there, but he restrained himself.

"The banquet took up the whole night. I overslept. " Mahaddo said.

"I hope you rested well. " Seto said.

"I did. Did you? " Mahaddo asked.

"Not really... I couldn't sleep last night. Someone (he touched his stomach and looked down on it. ) didn't let me sleep last night. " Seto said.

Mahaddo smiled.

"The Pharaoh? " Mahaddo asked.

"No, not the Pharaoh. My son. " Seto replied.

Mahaddo remembered the pomegranate.

"I got you one on the way here. I noticed you didn't eat at the banquet last night. " Mahaddo said as he handed the pomegranate to Seto.

"Thank you, Mahaddo. Let's eat it. " Seto said.

Mahaddo and Seto were talking and eating the pomegranate together.

Mahaddo kept staring at Seto's eyes.

"He's glowing... " Mahaddo thought.

They both smiled.

Mahaddo got really close to Seto. They stopped.

Mahaddo was just millimeters away from Seto's face. He touched Seto's face and kissed him. Seto gave in. They kissed for a great while. Seto stopped because he was starting to feel nauseous.

"I'm sorry, Mahaddo... You're a great kisser.. Is there any water? I feel nauseous. " Seto said.

Mahaddo got Seto some water and gave him a few pomegranate seeds.

"Thank you. " Seto said.

"No problem. " Mahaddo said. He continued to touch Seto and Seto did not object to it.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? He's touching me. I'm in love with Jono, engaged to the Pharaoh, and now I'm getting kissed and touched by my apprentice and it feels really good?" Seto thought.

They continued to go about their priestly duties.

As they were leaving the temple.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mahaddo. " Seto said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow, Seto. " Mahaddo said.

Mahaddo left with a huge smile on his face, and he was also blushing.

Seto headed straight to Jono's house.

Jono was in his chambers cleaning up. He heard some footsteps and turned around.

"Seto! " Jono shouted with joy as he quickly embraced his lover.

"Jono, I've missed you. " Seto said.

They immediately kissed eachother passionately.

"I'm sure that our son misses you too. " Seto said.

Jono smiled.

"You haven't really grown much, Seto. Are you sure that our child is fine? " Jono said.

"Yes. He is fine. I may not be growing, but he is. " Seto said.

They talked for quite a while.

"Seto... I know that you spent the night with the Pharaoh... Did you give yourself to the Pharaoh yet? " Jono asked.

"I have not. I refused. He was making some advances, but I really didn't want to. I told him that I didn't want to, I was exhausted and that I didn't want to risk hurting the baby. " Seto said.

Jono felt very guilty. He would've done more with Mahaddo if Mahaddo hadn't restrained himself.

"Should I tell Seto that Mahaddo and I slept together last night?" Jono asked himself.

Seto felt a little guilty after his kiss with Mahaddo. If he weren't with child, he and Mahaddo could've done more than just kiss. He vowed not to tell Jono or the Pharaoh about it.

Seto and Jono couldn't hold back any longer. Jono immediately pushed Seto to his bed and started to kiss him passionately. He then disrobed Seto and kissed his neck and his chest. Jono licked one of Seto's nipples and ran his finger around the other one. Seto let out a loud moan as the pleasure was very intense. Jono noticed the Pharaoh's Mark of possession on Seto's collarbone.

He felt a little jealous when he saw it. He was just as guilty as Seto, so he would let it slide.

Jono hid it very well, but Seto felt as if he had to explain.

"Jono... The Pharaoh tried to seduce me last night, but I refused. He kissed me and sucked on my collarbone. He said it was for pract -" Seto said

"It's fine, Seto. You're going to marry him anyway. Besides, I know that you love me and your heart and your body belong to me. I took your virginity and made and made you mine, and our love was so strong, our beautiful child was produced and is on the way. The Pharaoh might marry you, but he won't make you his man because I beat him to it. I also know that I'm the only man you love. " Jono said.

"Exactly. I still don't want to marry the Pharaoh, but I wasn't left with much of a choice. " Seto said.

"Seto... The Pharaoh said that he could arrange for a spiritual marriage and take me as a second husband so we could be married and be married to the Pharaoh at the same time. " Jono said.

Seto thought about it.

"I'm willing, Seto. I'll do anything to be with you. " Jono said.

"But you'll have to marry someone else first. " Seto said.

"Really? " Jono said looking puzzled.

"I guess I'll marry Mahaddo. " Jono thought.

Jono didn't want to think of it anymore. He just wanted to make love to Seto.

He continued to kiss Seto all over.

Seto was enjoying every second of it.

"Th-that's it, Jono. Love me all over. " Seto panted.

As Jono kept rubbing Seto's nipples and kissed Seto's inner thighs, Mahaddo came in, but did not make any noise. He saw Seto and Jono and immediately left Jono's house.

He was fully erect, so he hid somewhere to relieve himself. He imagined Seto and Jono the way they were and he saw himself with them.

After their heated session, Seto had to go back to the Pharaoh's palace to prepare for the wedding, which was less than a week away.

He went to try on his wedding robes. They fit him perfectly. No one was able to tell that he was with child.

The Pharaoh joined him to make sure that everything was going well with the wedding preparations.

The Pharaoh took Seto to his chambers.

"Seto. I would like for you and the child to be examined right now. I've also asked the examiner if having intercourse would hurt the child. " Atem said.

"My Pharaoh and my future King, intercourse will not hurt the child. Can you please lay down so I can examine you? " the examiner (I'm sure they didn't call them doctors back then) said.

Seto laid down.

Atem held Seto's hand as he was being examined. Seto felt a little uncomfortable.

"If you were a woman, I'd be very worried about you and your child due to your size. But you're very slim and tall and that's probably why you're not big. The child seems healthy and continues to grow. I'm estimating that you're a little over six months along. Congratulations, your majesties. " He said.

"Remember your oath of secrecy. " The Pharaoh said.

"I promise you that I will not tell a soul, my Pharaoh. " He said as he left.

"Well Sweetheart, you can be sure that your child will not be hurt when you give yourself to me on our wedding night. " Atem said as he kissed Seto's forehead.

During the week, Seto and Atem were preparing for their wedding. Soldiers' threats towards Seto still continued.

Seto and Jono's encounters also continued daily. Seto tried to spend as much time with Jono as possible.

Jono and Mahaddo had their encounters every night. Jono and Mahaddo would always begin by kissing eachother passionately and then disrobing and having oral sex. Jono still hadn't penetrated Mahaddo yet. Jono in a way still felt that he was betraying Seto, but at the same time, he would forget about his feelings.

Seto and Mahaddo had their encounters every morning at the temple. Like Mahaddo's encounters with Jono, Seto and Mahaddo would kiss passionately and then disrobed. Seto and Mahaddo had not had any kind of sexual contact yet as Seto wanted to wait until after his child was born to have sex again. Seto did his best to cover any marks that Jono and Mahaddo had left on him. Seto felt that he was betraying Jono in a way, but at the same time, something told him that everything was fine. Seto nor Jono had any idea about their significant other's encounters with Mahaddo.

Seto stopped denying that he had fallen for Mahaddo as well. He felt bad for loving two men at the same time. Mahaddo took Seto to his chambers and they were laying in bed together, naked.

"I can't hide my feelings anymore, Seto. I love you. " Mahaddo said as he held Seto in his arms.

Seto kissed Mahaddo tenderly.

"I love you too, Mahaddo. I love you and Jono. The both of you have a very special place in my heart. " Seto said.

The night after Mahaddo's last encounter with Seto, he was in Jono's bed. They both lay together cuddling. They were naked.

"Jono, you know that I love you and Seto, right? " Mahaddo said.

"Absolutely. And I've realized that I'm in love with you too. And I still love Seto. I wish the three of us could be together. " Jono said.

"Same. " Mahaddo said.

"Are we going to Seto and the Pharaoh's wedding? " Jono asked.

"I wish we didn't have to, but we must go. " Mahaddo said.

They got dressed and headed straight to the palace.

Seto was putting on his wedding robes. He wore a beautiful white robe with red velvet accents on the skirt of the robe (well, because men wore skirt like things back then.) the robe also had golden, blue and purple accents on it. He looked like royalty. He lined his eyes with kohl, like usual.

The Pharaoh entered the chambers where Seto was getting ready.

"Seth.. Darling.. You look-" Atem said as he advanced to touch his soon to be husband.

"Cousin, my heart is softening up to you little by little, but let me tell you... I can't promise that I'll be faithful. I just can't be faithful to you. I feel horrible because you've been very good to me and you deserve someone that will remain faithful to you and has eyes for you. " Seto said.

He started to cry.

Atem hugged Seto.

He also had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, darling. You just confessed your love to me. It may not be much love, but it's still something. " The Pharaoh cried. The Pharaoh wiped Seto's tears away and he cleaned up his face as he had kohl smeared on it. They put kohl on eachother.

"I'll do my best to be a good husband, cousin. " Seto said.

"You don't need to call me 'Cousin.' I know that we're cousins, but we will be married within a few moments. " Atem said.

Seto looked at his cousin with sad eyes.

"I'd like a moment alone. " Seto said.

"As you wish, my future king. " Atem said.

Atem left but stood by the door. He heard Seto sing.

Seto cried as he sang a song of sorrow and heartbreak. Atem felt his soul cringe at the words and the emotions in Seto's song. Seto had a very beautiful voice. He always knew that.

Seto got himself ready. He walked down the hallway. He was stunning gorgeous. Every head in the hallway turned and faced him.

"I'm ready, my Pharaoh. " He said.

The Pharaoh smiled and took Seto's hand as they walked to the ceremony.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for the long wait and I also apologize for kind of rushing this... Uni has been keeping me super busy.

Seto and the Pharaoh walked to the hall where their wedding ceremony was to take place. Akunadin was selected by the Pharaoh to initiate the ceremony.

"My Pharaoh and my King, please place your hands together. " Akunadin said.

Seto and the Pharaoh put their heads together as they were fastened.

"My Pharaoh, do you take this man to be your husband? " Akunadin asked.

"I do. " Atem replied.

"Priest Seth, do you take our Pharaoh to be your husband? " Akunadin asked.

The Pharaoh smiled at him.

Seto glanced at Jono and at Mahaddo. They both looked at him with approval.

"I do. " Seto replied.

"By the gods, it is my pleasure to pronounce you husbands and rulers of Egypt. My Pharaoh, you may kiss your husband. " Akunadin said.

Atem and Seto kissed.

Akunadin took Seto and the Pharaoh to the balcony where everyone in the kingdom waited for them.

"Egypt, it is my pleasure to present to you your Pharaoh and King Consort. " Akunadin announced.

Seto and Atem walked to the balcony together as the people cheered.

"Look, it's Priest Seto! He looks great! " A kid cried out.

"Now he's our king. He deserves it. He is a great person. " another kid said.

They waved at the people. Seto was a great actor. He looked very happy. He easily deceived everyone.

They kissed and people cheered more. After they kissed, the people bowed to them. They were very happy for the priest and the Pharaoh.

The whole kingdom was celebrating the marriage of the Pharaoh.

Seto and the Pharaoh were sitting at their throne as people walked by them to congratulate them and drop off gifts to them.

A banquet followed. All the priests and Jono walked up to Seto.

"Seto... This still doesn't change the fact that I love you. " Jono reassured him.

"I know. This certainly doesn't change the fact that I love you too. " Seto said.

Mahaddo looked at Seto.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow morning, Seto? " Mahaddo asked

"Absolutely. I'm still a priest no matter what. " Seto said.

The party was over and it was time for Seto and Atem to spend the night together.

"My Pharaoh.. I know that this is your wedding night, but there is something that needs your immediate attention. You need to meet with the king of Cush tonight. " One of the messengers said.

"Is it very urgent? " Atem asked.

"Very urgent, my Pharaoh. There is a threat of a possible war. " the messenger said.

"Fine. Get a chariot ready. " Atem said.

"I'll go with you. " Seto said.

"No, Seth. You can't. Stay here. Look, I'm very sorry that I cannot spend our wedding night with you, but I'll make it up to you, darling. " Atem said.

"Fine. Please be careful. " Seto said.

Atem kissed Seto and left. Seto waited for everyone to leave.

As soon as everyone left, he left to Jono's house.

He knocked on Jono's door.

"Seto! What are you doing here? " Jono asked.

"I came here to spend the night with you, my love. " Seto said.

"But Seto... Shouldn't you be spending it with the Pharaoh right now? " Jono asked.

"Yes, honey. But the Pharaoh had other matters to tend to. Jono, please let me spend the night with you." Seto said.

Jono did not resist and took his lover into his arms. They immediately kissed and disrobed. Seto gave Jono a passionate look.

"Jono, I've never been as ready for you as I am now. Please make love to me with no restraints, no regrets, and with no hesitation. Make me yours once again. " Seto said as he looked straight into Jono's eyes.

Jono did not hold back and kissed Seto passionately. Seto accepted Jono inside of him.

They kept touching all over eachother's bodies and savored every kiss that they exchanged.

Jono made love to Seto like he had never done before. Seto moaned and panted beautifully with every thrust.

"You may be the Pharaoh's husband, but you're my man tonight." Jono said.

The next morning, they woke up together.

"Good morning, my love." Jono said.

"Good morning, my sweetest love." Seto replied.

After another passionate session, Seto headed straight for the temple.

"Good morning, my King. " Mahaddo said.

"Good morning, Mahaddo. And it's just me. You can still call me Seto.. " Seto said.

"How was your wedding night, my king? " Mahaddo asked. He earned a scowl from Seto.

"Uh, I mean Seto...?"

"I didn't spend the night with the Pharaoh. " Seto said.

"What? " Mahaddo asked.

"He left on an emergency journey last night. He'll be back soon. " Seto said.

"So, you spent the night alone? " Mahaddo asked.

"No... I spent it with Jono. It was amazing! Just don't tell the Pharaoh. " Seto said.

"Mind showing me? " Mahaddo crooned in Seto's ear.

"After I give birth to my child, we will have intercourse." Seto said and winked.

Mahaddo and Seto made out naked for a good hour and Seto was fingering Mahaddo. They dressed quickly and continued to do their priestly duties. They heard some footsteps and saw Ishizu and Shada come in.

"Mahaddo and Your Majesty. What a pleasure to see you here! " Ishizu said.

"You guys don't need to be formal

with me. I'm still a Priest and my name is still Seth. You can still call me Seto. " Seto said.

As Seto was finishing up, the Pharaoh returned and headed straight to the temple to look for Seto.

"Sweetheart, are you here? " Atem called.

Ishizu and Shada found it cute that Atem called Seto 'Sweetheart.' Mahaddo felt his heart ache.

"How I wish it were me calling him 'Sweetheart.'" Mahaddo thought. He felt very sad.

"I'm here, my Pharaoh. " Seto said.

"Is that really how you address your husband, Seto? " Ishizu asked.

"He may be my husband, but he's not the man that the I love. And he's still my authority. " Seto said.

Atem walked inside the temple and found Seto chanting.

Atem sat next to him and prayed as Seto lit some incense. Seto joined him in prayer.

Atem held Seto's hand and kissed his forehead.

"I'm back, sweetheart. I missed you. " The Pharaoh said.

Seto didn't know what to say. He simply smiled.

The priests were watching from the side of a wall.

"Wow... You can tell that he really doesn't love his husband. " Shada said.

"At least he's trying. " Ishizu said.

Mahaddo couldn't take it anymore and left.

Seto and Atem walked back to the palace. The walk took a little longer because they were stopped by the villagers wishing them well.

They finally made it to the Pharaoh's chambers and rested. Seto was exhausted.

"Rest, my darling. " Atem said.

"Thank you. " Seto said. He lied down.

"I've set the whole week aside just for you. I want to spend time with you and I want to get to know you even better." Atem said as he caressed Seto's face.

Seto felt horrible because he still couldn't develop any feelings of love for Atem, yet he managed to fall in love with Mahaddo while being in love with Jono.

Atem kissed Seto and disrobed him.

"You grew a little. I'm glad to see that. Hopefully, your child will be born very healthy. " Atem said.

He kept kissing Seto all over and took him in his mouth. Seto panted and moaned as he was being pleasured by his husband.

"At-tem... " Seto panted.

"I really want to make love to you, Seth. " Atem said.

"Now? " Seto asked.

"Yes, Seth. I can't wait for you to feel me inside of you. " Atem said.

"But, don't you think we should wait? " Seto asked.

"Wait? What do we need to wait for? We got married yesterday! I'm making it up to you because we didn't spend our wedding night together. I promise to go easy and gentle since you are with child. " Atem said.

Seto just stared at him.

Atem inserted a finger inside Seto.

Seto moaned

"Does this feel good? " Atem asked.

Seto nodded.

Atem lubricated himself and entered Seto. Seto moaned loudly.

"I'll be gentle. " Atem said.

And he was gentle indeed. He kissed Seto passionately as he trusted lightly into him. He touched him and played with his hair.

"How does he know that I like it when my hair is played with? " Seto thought.

For as much as Seto really didn't want to admit it, he was enjoying it. He returned the kiss. He knew that he was committing adultery, but at that moment, he didn't care.

"Seth, I'm going to cum..." Atem said.

Seto just looked at Atem in the eyes

Atem kissed Seto as he came.

Seto was dressing himself and was having a hard time hiding his stomach.

"Seth... You look amazing!" Atem said.

"seriously? " Seto asked.

"Yes, you're starting to show, but you still look amazing. " Atem said.

He finally figured out a way to hide it.

"I'll just wear this cape and it'll cover me completely. " Seto thought.

-A few weeks later-

A messenger approached the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, my King, I wanted to give you this scroll. It's about Yami Bakura's trial. " The messenger said.

"Thank you. " The Pharaoh said.

He opened it and read it.

"His trial is next week. The Council selected you to be the person to duel him in a shadow game. " Atem said.

"Me? " Seto asked.

"Yes. Maybe it's because you're a priest, but I'm going to ask if they can get Mahaddo to duel him in your place. You can't duel in your state. You're going to have that child in just a few weeks. " Atem said.

"I think I'm fine enough to do it. I haven't experienced any sickness lately. I know my son is healthy as well. " Seto said.

"We'll see, Seth... " Atem said.

"I want to see him destroyed. " Seto said.

Seto walked to the temple and saw Mahaddo.

"Seto, are you feeling well?" Mahaddo asked.

"Yes, I'm doing better. Thank you, Mahaddo. " Seto said.

Seto closed the doors to the temple and disrobed Mahaddo.

He took the young priest and started to caress him. They heard footsteps and got clothed right away.

The doors to the temple opened and surely enough, the Pharaoh came in

Seto and Mahaddo immediately pretended to be chanting.

Atem watched.

Mahaddo immediately got the broom to sweep away their footsteps and suddenly...

"Good morning, Sweetheart and Mahaddo." Atem said.

"Good morning, My Pharaoh."

"Good morning. " Seto said.

"Yami Bakura's trial was delayed. Seth, you're still going to duel him. Mahaddo, we might might need your help." Atem said.

"It will be my pleasure to help you and the King Consort, my Pharaoh." Mahaddo said.

"Have you ever been in a shadow game, Mahaddo? " Atem asked.

"Only once with Shada. He was showing me. " Mahaddo said.

"We might need you to help Seth. He will duel Yami Bakura, and In sure you know that he is with child. So, it's pretty dangerous. " Atem said.

"Of course, my Pharaoh. " Mahaddo said.

Seto and the Pharaoh left the temple and headed to the palace. They were greeted by soldiers.

"My Pharaoh, my King, we have received word that there is a band of thieves heading this way to help Yami Bakura escape. " One of the soldiers said.

"Do we have people guarding his cell? " Atem asked.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. We have four soldiers. "

"I need more than four soldiers to guard the cell." Atem said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. " the soldier said.

One month has passed. Seto was in bed feeling a little sick.

"Today we try Yami Bakura, Seth. " Atem said.

"I'm ready. " Seto said.

"No, you are not. You're sick! Mahaddo will duel in your place. "

Seto felt a tightening pain in his stomach.

He panted.

"You've been experiencing that pain all day long. I think the child could be born tonight. " Atem said.

"No, it's too soon. Have you contacted Jono? " Seto asked.

"My messengers went to summon him. I want him to stay in the palace so he could be there when the child is born. " Atem said.

That night, Seto put on his ceremonial garb. He couldn't hide the fact that he was showing. The outfit fit him a little snugly, though he wasn't that big. It wasn't really a problem because the members of the court already knew that he was with child.

He walked to the chambers and assumed his position.

"Yami Bakura... you will pay for everything tonight! " Seto said.

"Hahaha. I see you are with child, priest! You look very adorable! Did the Pharaoh plant his seed inside you, or was it some random villager?" Yami Bakura said.

"Enough! Let's play a shadow game! " Seto shouted.

Seto was about to summon a monster until

"Ahhhhh! " Seto cried as he held his stomach.

"Attack him directly! " Yami Bakura commanded his monster.

"Nooooooooooo! " Atem and Jono screamed.

Seto was on the floor in pain and Atem and Jono were running to save him.

The attack did not hit him.

"Not today, Yami Bakura!" Mahaddo yelled.

Mahaddo stood in the way and took the attack.

"Nooooooooo! " Seto cried.

He crawled over to Mahaddo, who was on the floor.

"Seto... I love you. " Mahaddo said weakly.

"I love you too, Mahaddo. Thank you for saving me and my child. " Seto cried.

He kissed Mahaddo tenderly as Mahaddo was closing his eyes.

"Seto, he's not dead. He's very hurt and unconscious, and it seems that your child is coming. That explains your pain. " Ishizu said.

Seto was wailing in pain as the contractions were getting stronger.

Jono ran to Seto and Mahaddo.

"Yami Bakura, you will pay! " Atem yelled.

Seto was being rushed to his room as the child was coming. His contractions were getting stronger and stronger and the pain was getting worse. He kept screaming and crying on the way.

As he lay down on the bed, he saw that one of the examiners got a cloth with a liquid and made him smell it. All of a sudden, everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

( AN: Sorry for the long wait, guys. Uni has kept me crazy busy, so I kind of neglected the fic. This chapter is going to be quite a chapter. There will be some new characters too. Sadly, I'm running low on inspiration, so this fic might end soon. I will try my best to make it very good, though. Anyway... On with the fic! )

Seto woke up.

"Huh? " He said as he tried to get up.

He heard the sound of crying.

He looked around the room and...

"Seto! Our son is finally here! " Jono said.

Jono brought the baby boy to Seto and placed him in his arms.

The baby boy was crying. He was a very gorgeous child.

He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He was an even mix of Seto and Jono.

"Hello there! " Seto said to the child. Seto smiled and cried tears of joy.

"Jono! He looks like you!" Seto said joyfully as he held his son in his arms.

"He looks like you too... He has your beautiful eyes. Thank you for this beautiful gift, Seto. You're going to be an amazing father and king, and I promise to be there for you and our son. " Jono said.

They kissed eachother and then they gave the baby a kiss on the forehead.

"What shall we name him, Jono? " Seto asked.

Atem walked in.

"Congratulations, Sweetheart and Jono. " Atem said.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh. " They both said.

"Jono, you can spend as much time with Seth and the child as you would like. " Atem said.

"Really, my Pharaoh? " Jono asked.

"Really. " Atem said.

"Welcome to the world, Zain" Jono said.

Two years have passed... Zain was growing up. The villagers were very fond of the child because of his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"He looks like a Breton." One of the villagers said.

Seto was in the temple fulfilling his priestly duties.

Atem suddenly showed up.

"Seth... "

"Yes, my husband?" Seto said.

"We need to ask the gods to give us our heir. Zain is going to be a priest when he grows up. We need to produce the future Pharaoh soon. " Atem said.

"Already? " Seto asked.

"Yes. That's why we married, right? And also because I love you. " Atem said.

Seth lowered the top of his skirt and stared at the six inch scar. He was able to hide the scar well, and he got his great body back in no time, but he remembered the pain he had to endure. Zain was definitely worth it, though...

"My Pharaoh.. I don't know if I'm ready to bear another child." Seto protested.

"With the gods' help, tonight the child will be conceived. " Atem said.

"May I see Jono? And Zain?

"Tomorrow I'm gonna ask Jono for his hand in marriage. That way, we'll be a big, happy family. " Atem said.

Seto looked sad.

"I want you to be happy. " Atem said as he looked at Seto with loving eyes.

That night, Atem disrobed Seto and laid him down to bed. He started to caress his body.

"You recovered so quickly, your body returned to normal within days of having given birth. Two years later, you are even more attractive than ever. " Atem said as he laid kisses all over Seto's body.

Atem got a few roses, depetaled them and sprinkled the petals all over Seto. The Pharaoh licked his husband's chest, belly button and abs and then he kissed him all over, working his was up to his neck. Seto was actually enjoying the treatment, but his heart wished it would be Jono doing this to him. Seto moaned and purred.

"Are you liking this? " Atem asked.

"Yes. " Seto whispered as he was enjoying being licked on his neck and underneath his chin.

He prepared Seto for penetration.

"I want this night to be unforgettable." Atem said.

That night, the future prince of Egypt was conceived.

A few months later, Seto was preparing for the arrival of his son. The Pharaoh was having feasts and other celebrations.

One evening...

"My Pharaoh... The king consort is about to give birth. His pain is getting more and more frequent. " Amira said.

"Thank you, Amira. I will be right there. " Atem said.

Atem addressed the elders in the temple.

"Let it be known that the future Pharaoh will be born tonight. Egypt is facing a time of sorrow in the midst of war, but tonight, the gods smile at us by sending the new prince. " Atem said.

Seto was in his and the Pharaoh's chambers screaming and crying. The pain was unbearable and by far the worst he had ever experienced.

"I'm here, Seth. " Atem said.

"I'm not giving you any more children after this, cousin! " Seto cried.

The examiner and two priests finally came. Ishizu was one of them. She was also with child (shortly after Zain was born, she married Shada. )

The examiner laced a cloth with a liquid and put it over Seto's nose and mouth. Seto was put to sleep.

"I'll make the incision. " said the examiner.

He cut Seto and the new prince was born.

"My Pharaoh. The new prince is a gorgeous child." He said as he handed Atem the new prince.

The child was a very beautiful child, but not more beautiful than Zain. The new prince had Atem's multi colored hair and Seto's eyes. His skin was light.

As the examiner was going to check back on Seto, he saw a foot come out of the incision.

"My Pharaoh! The king consort was carrying twins! " He shouted.

The second baby was born.

"My Pharaoh, we have a princess! " He shouted. He handed the baby girl to the Pharaoh as well. He did a great job at holding the twins.

This baby had light skin, blue eyes and white hair.

An hour later, Seto woke up.

As soon as he woke up, he heard both babies cry.

"My Pharaoh?" Seto said.

"Thank you, sweetheart! The gods blessed us very much. Thank you for giving me two children." Atem said.

He handed the twins to Seto.

"I can't believe it! " Seto said.

He looked at the babies and smiled.

Amira came in with Zain.

"Come here, Zain! Meet your brother and sister!" Seto said happily.

"My Pharaoh... Can we name our son after Mahaddo? You know.. To honor him? " Seto asked.

Mahaddo died a few days after Zain was born. He died from the impact of the attack Yami Bakura's monster inflicted on him.

"As you wish, dear. " Atem said.

"And you, I will name Kisara. " Seto said to the baby girl.

Seto was happy caring for his children.

"Gods. Please protect Jono. Please end the war and let him come home soon. " Seto prayed.

Jono was forced to marry a woman before the war. A few days after the wedding, he left for war. He visited Seto before being deployed to war and made love to him. Seto was about 10 weeks pregnant.

Atem moved next to Seto to help him care for Zain and their children.

Seto kept praying for Jono's safe return for months.

Zain's third birthday came. Sadly, Jono still wasn't home. Seto took Zain to the temple.

"Look, Zain! You're gonna grow up to be a priest just like baba. But you'll be a special priest." He said.

He lowered himself to Zain's level.

"You're going to be a priest... and a prince. " he smiled.

That night, Seto had a dream.

{Seto and Jono were in the temple alone. Seto was resting in Jono's arms.

"Seto. I've missed you. " Jono said.

"I've missed you too, Jono. " Seto said.

Jono held Seto tight.

"Seto, I want to be with you forever and ever. Even in the afterlife." Jono said.

"We can." Seto said.

He picked up some rare flowers.

"Goddess of love, hear my plea. Let me bound to this man now, in the future, forever. Even after we leave this earth and meet in the afterlife.

Please accept my offering. Please give me and give Jono the gift of eternal love."

Seto offered the flowers to the goddess of love.

"Jono, the goddess of love has accepted our offering. Our hearts and souls are bound together and we will be together forever. I'll still be yours five, ten, even a hundred thousand years from now. " Seto said.

"Don't wait for me, Seto." Jono said.

"What? Jono, what do you mean?" Seto asked.

"Go to the temple. Don't wait. Do it. I love you. " Jono said.

Seto and Jono kissed eachother again. Suddenly, Jono's robes became whiter than usual and he had a bright light glowing around him.

"After you go to the temple, you will be sure that our love will last forever. It'll carry on through generations to come. Now wake up and go to the temple. " Jono said. }

Seto woke up.

"Jono?" Seto said.

It was still dark. The three children were sleeping.

"I guess I better go to the temple. " Seto thought.

He headed to the temple. On the way, he saw some flowers, like the ones in his dream. He picked them and took them to the temple.

He went inside and stood by the statue of the goddess of love.

"Goddess of love, hear my plea." Seto said.

Jono was in the midst of a battle. He suddenly felt warmth in his chest. He fell to his knees.

He immediately thought about Seto and began to pray.

"Let me bound to this man now, in the future, forever. Even after we leave this earth and meet in the afterlife. " Jono said

(in the temple with Seto )

"Please accept my offering. Please give me and give Jono the gift of eternal love." Seto prayed. He offered the flowers.

Kuriboh suddenly reappeared again, but with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kuriboh? " Seto asked.

Jono was on the dirt with his eyes half open.

"Don't wait for me, Seto. I love you and Zain.

Sorry, Antigone. I just couldn't bring myself to love you. I love him. I love Seto." Jono muttered. He started to pant.

"His heart... and my heart are... One... My soul... Hhhhh... Is bound... To his... Hhhhhh... He... Is the love... Of my life..." he panted. "Hhhhh In the name of the Pharaoh... And in the name of name... Of my king... Consort... My love... Seto... I die... With honor... Hhhhh..." Jono said as his breathing grew heavier.

He took his last breath and he thought about Seto and Zain. Jono died.

Seto felt heaviness in his heart for some unexplained reason. Kuriboh still had sad eyes filled with tears.

Seto walked back to the palace. He was in his chambers with his children.

One week later...

The Pharaoh got news that the war was over and that his soldiers would return home. Egypt won the war.

Seto overheard.

"Jono is coming back! " Seto said.

He went to look for his best garments. He wanted to look his best for Jono.

He also dressed the children in their best garments.

Seto waited for three days until they heard that the ships were coming back.

Atem, Shada, Amira and Ishizu were crying.

Seto was in his chambers with the children. He was wearing his best garments,

Not to mention that his body was back in perfect shape. He got himself well dressed and we'll groomed to welcome Jono.

Atem made sure to dry his eyes. He didn't know how to tell Seto.

Seto was holding his children until...

"Seth... I need to talk to you alone. " Atem said.

"Well, we can talk here. We're with the children, but they are still very small. " Seto said.

"I'll have Amira, Ishizu and Shada watch the children. " Atem said.

"Is it that important? " Seto asked.

"It-... " Atem said.

Seto stared at him. He tried so hard to read the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh gulped.

"Fine. " He said as he handed the children over.

As Seto and Atem left, Ishizu, Shada and Amira cried while holding the children.

They walked down the castle.

"So, as you know... The war is over. " Atem said.

"Yes. And we won, correct? " Seto asked.

"Of course. But sadly, we did suffer some casualties. " Atem said.

Atem tried to fight back the tears.

"Where is Jono? When is he coming to see me? " Seto asked.

Atem made a serious effort to fight back some tears.

"Jono... " Atem said.

Atem took Seto to a room. The room had covered bodies.

"Jono? What is this?! " Seto asked fearing the worst.

Atem cried.

"Jono was shot by an arrow in the chest. " Atem said. His voice was breaking.

"No. That's not true. Jono is coming back. He'll be back with the rest of the soldiers! Just you wait and see! " Seto said. His voice quivered.

Atem guided Seto to a certain body with a blanket over it.

He lifted the blanket and...

"NOOOOO! " Seto screamed and cried when he saw Jono's dead body.

Atem cried.

"No! This is not Jono! I refuse to accept this! Awaken, Jono! Please!" Seto cried.

Seto kept screaming, crying and banging the floor hard with his fists.

Kuriboh showed up with tears in his eyes. He cried too.

Atem hugged Seto and held him.

"What am I going to do? I can't live without him! " Seto cried.

Seto threw himself on Jono's body and cried.

"I can't let you go, Jono. Please wake up! Zain and I need you! " Seto cried.

Seto couldn't stop crying. This definitely was the worst day of his life.


End file.
